El Oráculo de Andares nueva versión
by Malava
Summary: Una versión mejorada y realista del Oráculo. Harry es un adolecente en mitad de los 90s, no el príncipe de un cuento para niñitas (si leyeron el original, sabrán a lo que me refiero) VIVAN LOS CAMBIOS ORMONALES!
1. Default Chapter

IMPORTANTE: EL SIGUIENTE FIC ES UNA MODIFICACIÓN DEL FIC "HARRY POTTER Y EL ORÁCULO DE ANDARES". SE HAN CAMBIADO Y ADAPTADO ALGUNAS PARTES DEL CONTENIDO, PUESTO QUE ALGUNOS FANS NO ESTABAMOS DE ACUERDO CON ESTA VERCIÓN. SI ESTA NUEVA VERCIÓN LLEGA A OJOS DE LAS AUTORAS ORIGINALES, PIDO PORFAVOR QUE DISCULPEN ESTA REVERCIÓN Y QUE TENGAN EN CUENTA LA PREFERENCIA DEL PUBLICO LECTOR; AL RESTO, SI YA LEYERON EL ORÁCULO DE ANDARES ORIGINAL, HAGAN SU COMPARACIÓN Y ELIJAN SU FAVORITO. CUALQUIER QUEJA O CONSULTA ESCRIBAN A evil_blue@hotmail.com. ATTE: MALAVA   
  
CAPÍTULO 1: EL FRENTE DE MARSHVILLE   
  
Durante el siglo XIV, mientras que los ataques a la brujería expresada de cualquier forma eran más que frecuentes, en los países del norte del mundo, entre ellos Estados Unidos y Inglaterra, surgía un grupo muy poderoso: los spoorgs.   
  
Éste estaba formado por magos y hechiceras importantes por las distintas funciones y poderes que representaban, pero a la vez también por variadas formas de vida así como fantasmas, esfinges, valquirias, hadas, sirenas y musas.   
  
La intención de su unión no era otra que la de ayudar a las personas mágicas y no mágicas que eran perseguidas por los muggles o por audems. Así se llamaban los contrarios del grupo, que poseían poderes mágicos e intentaban que los muggles descubrieran la magia, o se hacían pasar por éstos para no ser atrapados por ningún spoorg.   
  
Ahora, ¿por qué algunos magos querían que otros de su mismo tipo fueran salvajemente asesinados por muggles...? Simplemente porque en el siglo XIV las diferencias de ideales eran más que notorias y los audems con su propósito de dominar al mundo mágico y no mágico necesitaban de la ayuda de muggles para acabar con la magia blanca. Recién ahí podrían destruir a estos también y lograr lo que tanto deseaban.   
  
A esta altura todo se estaba dando como se lo proponían pero lo que no sabían era que los spoorgs estaban juntando todos sus poderes en uno solo para destruirlos y salvar vidas inocentes así fueran mágicas o no, a parte estaba el hecho de que luego para volver a convivir se debería hacer un hechizo masivo para que los muggles olvidaran lo que era la magia y quienes la representaban.   
  
Los spoorgs planteaban ideas y decidían como actuar en un lugar alejados de la posible vista de los audems, y este se encontraba en el sur del planeta en algún lugar de Latinoamérica...allí no había indicios de magia y estaba bastante despoblado por lo que crear una pequeña comunidad alejada del ojo de todo aquel que no formara parte del gran grupo no sería ningún inconveniente. Así se formó Marshville.   
  
Los spoorgs se reunían allí y algunos que solo utilizaban su inteligencia y no lucharon con su cuerpo decidieron mudarse para poder idear sin la presión que les ejercía el correr el riesgo de ser encontrados por algún muggle dominado por un audem o no, o aún peor ser encontrados por uno de éstos últimos. La magia blanca es muy poderosa, pero siempre existe el hecho de que tal vez la magia oscura la supere, solo se sabe que la unión de los buenos es imposible de destruir por nadie, y esto es lo que intentaban hacer.   
  
Finalmente el mundo mágico no dio más, y los audems y spoorgs tuvieron que luchar.   
  
Los primeros descubrieron Marshville, por lo que la guerra entre las distintas magias sucedió allí.   
  
Los audems no sabían de la alianza entre magos de magia blanca y el resto de las criaturas mágicas que se habían quedado en Marshville ya que poseían poderes que los audems todavía no podían conocer y por lo tanto enfrentar.   
  
Al llegar a la comunidad, los audems ganaban en numerosidad, pero los ya mencionados poderes de las criaturas eran superiores. Aún así, los magos que se encontraban en el norte viajaron inmediatamente. Entre ellos los spoorgs Garrell Gryffindor, Elizabeth Niggah, Anna Mandrise, y Adolf Wandbrit, miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ésta fue creada una década atrás por ellos mismos con la intención de proteger al mundo mágico de muggles o cualquier forma de magia que tuviera pretensiones de interés maligno. Se reunían en algún lugar de Inglaterra, y solo podía ser integrada por aquellas personas que fueran elegidas por el Oráculo de Andares. Los integrantes de la Orden debían partir a Halifax, en la ciudad de Calderdale al norte de este país para preguntarle el nombre de los nuevos participantes de este grupo.   
  
Fue cuando mantener el anonimato del mundo mágico se tornó una tarea muy difícil que estos magos decidieron aliarse a las criaturas mágicas y formar el grupo de spoorgs.   
  
Seremius Slytherin, el cabecilla y gestor de los audems contó con el apoyo de su hermano Salazar y Ragkem Malfoy, un amigo de la familia desde los comienzos de su descabellada ambición de poder.   
  
Los audems al llegar a Marshville, se encontraron a las esfinges, que les exigieron la respuesta a sus adivinanzas, éstos no conocían el peligro al que se sometían al no contestar y eran devorados al intentar atacarlas.   
  
Las musas eran hijas de Zeus ( el Dios Supremo) y Mnemósine (la personificación de la Memoria) eran nueve y cada una de ellas representaba un área del arte o las ciencias: Euterpe les cantaba para lograr aturdirlas y qué no pudieran oír la voz del oponente de esta forma al ser atacados no podían efectuar contra hechizos; Clío usaba los poderes que poseía gracias a su conocimiento de la Historia, y los atormentaba con recuerdos del pasado de cada audem; Talía con su don del vuelo seguía cada paso desde el cielo e informaba a los spoorg de sus movimientos; Melpómene especialista en la tragedia lloraba lágrimas ácidas que producían en los audem un ardor insoportable, Terpsícore danzaba hipnotizando a los enemigos y logrando que ellos evadieran su mente del propósito. Las veelas descienden de esta musa griega; Erato podía viajar por debajo de la Tierra por lo que al encontrarse a un grupo de audems subía a la superficie dejando un gran pozo, en el que éstos caían al no soportar los temblores; Polimnia representaba la mímica así que de esta forma guiaba a los audems que obviamente no la conocían de forma que llegaban a la costa donde se encontrarían con otros peligros: Las sirenas; Urania cambiaba el orden de los astros logrando que aquel utilizara las estrellas con el uso de ubicarse en un lugar terminara siempre perdido y sin lograr sus propósitos, y finalmente Calíope la que se interponía entre los enemigos utilizando sus palabras las que salían de su boca en forma de prosa y lograban que los oponentes se separaran quedando más débiles y sin fuerzas para luchar.   
  
Los fantasmas son seres pálidos y etéreos que pueden atravesar objetos, mostrarse ante cualquier persona que ellos elijan y desvanecerse en el aire. En esta batalla tuvieron una importante labor que se ganó el respeto de los buenos magos por siglos. A está acudieron tres tipos de ellos: los de "apariciones" que se hacen presentes en cualquier momento y ante diferentes personas. Solamente son atraídos por lugares encantados y representan a humanos o animales muertos. La función de éstos era aparecerse frente a los audems y usar magia que les había sido otorgada por los spoorgs con el fin de atraer objetos difíciles de manejar por los audems, o prohibirles el paso. Otro tipo de fantasmas son los llamados "fantasmas de los vivos" que representaban a personas que aún estaban con vida, amigos, parientes que estaban próximos a morir, por lo que al observarlos los audems se asustaban al creer que algún integrante de su familia podía estar en la batalla o a punto de morir. Los últimos, los "mensajeros", eran aquellas apariciones de personas muertas que se manifestaban por una razón especial: Querían comunicar algo o avisar de algún peligro a los vivos, a los que por lo general estaban unidos por vínculos de sangre o afecto. Tomando la apariencia de alguien cercano les advertían de su muerte si se quedaban al lado de Seremius Slytherin y el resto del grupo por lo que algunos tomaban conciencia y decidían abandonar a los audems......o no.   
  
Las sirenas, que fueron antes nombradas surgieron por la relación del Dios de los ríos, llamado Aquello, con las musas. Tenían un canto descrito como la "música de las esferas", era una armonía celestial que trascendía toda comprensión humana por lo que los audems que se encontraban cerca del mar veían sus hermosos rostros y sentían su delicada voz y se trasladaban al agua sin pensar en las consecuencias.... , dentro de éste no las encontraban y quedaban perdidos en él sin ninguna forma de salir a Tierra.   
  
Los alquimistas utilizaron su conocimiento sobre la piedra filosofal y el elixir de la vida para construir otras piedras que poseían las mismas características físicas pero no sus poderes. Eran dejadas en distintos lugares de Marshville por lo que fueron encontradas por audems que creían que al ser auténticas podrían poseer la vida eterna y se lanzaban a la lucha creyendo que eran inmortales, pero morían como cualquier mortal.   
  
Las hadas son seres pequeños y hermosos, aman la luz, la belleza y la nieve. Pero lo más importante de ellas es que poseen grandes poderes psíquicos, controlan los fenómenos atmosféricos, hablan el lenguaje de los pájaros y pueden sanar enfermedades incurables. Todas estas características fueron favorables para la batalla de Marshville ya que al hablar este lenguaje los pájaros fueron los que enviaron el aviso a los spoorgs para que fueran inmediatamente a la zona a luchar con los audems. Al ser herido algún mago bueno, éstas tenían el deber de intentar sanarlo.   
  
Finalmente, las valquirias eran doncellas que actuaban como mensajeras entre los spoorgs y los magos sabios que ya habían fallecido. Aparte eran protectoras de la cultura, la sabiduría, la magia y la profecía. Como diosas de la guerra eran además la personificación de la exaltación psíquica durante la lucha y la jefa suprema de ellas era llamada Odín. La función de las valquirias era decidir la suerte de los combates, para lo cual designaban a los héroes que habrían de morir combatiendo y a quienes luego ellas ofrecían a la diosa Odín. En la batalla, las valquirias se encargaban de pronosticar las profecías que ayudarían a los spoorgs en la batalla aunque su diosa se encargó de que algunas nunca fueran dichas para no afectar el futuro ya que grandes cosas que cambiarían en mundo y perdurarían por siglos iban a ser producto de ésta.   
  
Los spoorgs llegaron a Marshville cuando todas estas criaturas ya habían dado todo de sí y la mitad del gran grupo de audems que acudieron ya no estaban.   
  
Recién al llegar éstos, comenzó la verdadera batalla entre ellos y los spoorgs, ya que el resto de los seres habían abandonado la lucha al culminar su función poniendo en iguales condiciones a los dos grupos. Ahora, con las predicciones de las valquirias y los poderes que les otorgaba la magia blanca, los spoorgs debían luchar y ganar la batalla por el bien de los dos mundos.   
  
Y por fin comenzó el final, se ubicaron enfrentados con la varita en la mano dispuestos a que empezara el duelo...   
  
- Muchas gracias por las sorpresas spoorgs, la verdad que la unión de tantas monstruosidades fue algo digno de observar, un punto a su favor diría yo... - dijo Seremius Slytherin, líder de los audems.   
  
- ¡Basta!, sabes que esto tiene que llegar a su fin de alguna manera...el trabajo en común de distintas formas de vida más la magia blanca es más fuerte que cualquier intento de destrucción que tú planees con tus audems - dijo con voz firme Garrell Gryffindor, enfrentándose al poderoso Slytherin.   
  
- Sinceramente lo dudo, ahora que sus seres se han ido y que podemos luchar con las mismas condiciones, tu gente con esa magia buena y la nuestra con la oscura, veremos quien domina al mundo Gryffindor - dijo una tercera voz sumándose a las otras.   
  
Era Salazar, el hermano del líder Slytherin. Y sin más, todos alzaron sus varitas y colocándose de a dos dijeron los primeros hechizos y maldiciones que venían a su mente. Pasaron horas en lo que fue tal vez la primera de las batallas entre el bien y el mal que se darían en el mundo mágico, cuando finalmente un hombre con el cabello alborotado de color negro azabache miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de los spoorgs habían muerto, sólo quedaban sus compañeros y audems más importantes.   
  
- ¿Triste por tus compañeros...Gryffindor?   
  
- Si, yo todavía me considero humano Seremius.   
  
En ese instante una luz cegadora sale de la varita de su antagonista que se dirige a él, quien en un rápido movimiento se protege con un hechizo obstaculizador, esto hizo que rebotara en él e hiriera gravemente al que la produjo.   
  
- ¡¡¡Seremius!!! , no... ¡¡¡señor!!! , ¿Está usted bien?   
  
- Si Malfoy...estoy bien, pero el que pronto no va a estarlo es... ¡¡¡ Él !!!   
  
Y desde el piso embarrado gritó: "¡¡¡¡POMERNE AMPERTO!!!!"; Elizabeth Niggah se interpuso entre Gryffindor y la maldición y cayó al piso ya sin respiración.   
  
- Se acabó Slytherin, esta vez es el final...   
  
Y con esta última palabra llevó las palmas de sus manos hacia Seremius despidiendo un rayo rojo escarlata, y dejando a éste último finalmente sin vida.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!! , gritaron los audems que quedaban.   
  
- Me las vas a pagar Gryffindor - exclamó con furia Salazar Slytherin.   
  
- Ya está audems, su líder cayó.   
  
- Tal vez sí, pero nadie dijo que esto ha terminado.   
  
Salazar empuñó su varita con fuerza y gritó: "¡¡¡GRANDFALARPE!!!". Lo último que pudo observar Garrell Gryffindor antes de morir fue a todos sus compañeros y audems caer inmóviles al suelo.   
  
Luego de esto, Salazar Slytherin viajó a Inglaterra en busca de más venganza. Limpió su nombre y se alió a otros tres magos con los que fundó el "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería", entre ellos Godric Gryffindor, el hermano menor del causante de la muerte de su hermano. Al formar el colegio se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil matar al último heredero Gryffindor capaz de mantener la Orden del Fénix, por lo que otorgó poderes especiales a su propia descendencia para que ésta luchara en el futuro contra los herederos de Gryffindor.   
  
Slytherin abandonó el colegio y la vida en el mundo mágico volvió a ser pacífica... por lo menos hasta que sus próximos herederos volvieran a enfrentarse. 


	2. Cap II

Aki comienza el cambio. espero les guste   
  
CAPÍTULO 2: LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS.   
  
Mientras, en esa misma mañana de verano, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, despertaba un chico llamado Harry Potter ajeno a los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar este año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en el que junto a sus amigos Ron y Hermione cursaría quinto año.   
  
Harry era un mago, pero especial aún entre ellos. Siendo apenas un bebé de un año, sus padres, James y Lily murieron asesinados por Lord Voldemort, un mago cuyo nombre todavía era temido por la comunidad mágica. Éste intentó matar a Harry también pero fracasó debido al sacrificio de su madre perdiendo todo su poder, y dejándole solo una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. Lo que solo algunos sabían era que hacía pocos meses atrás, lord Voldemort había vuelto. Debido a esto y a órdenes de Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, tuvo que pasar las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos alejado del mundo mágico, y éstas habían resultado las peores semanas..., lo único que lo salvaba eran las cartas y tartas que les enviaban sus dos amigos por vía de Hedwig, su fiel lechuza y las de la familia Weasley.   
  
Faltaba un mes para reencontrarse con sus compañeros de curso en el tren que le llevaría al colegio.   
  
La tolerancia de tío Vernon hacia las cualidades que poseía Harry y a las que consideraba su "anormalidad", no iban más allá que el llevarlo a la estación de King`s Cross el 1º de Septiembre, por lo que tuvo que pedirle a Molly Weasley, la mamá de Ron, que le comprara todo lo necesario para su nuevo año escolar. Fue entonces cuando recibió la carta que había estado esperando.   
  
estimado Sr. Potter:   
  
debido a algunos cambios y reparaciones en el colegio, nos vemos obligados a posponer el inicio de clases al martes 5 de septiembre. el expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 11:00 a.m. de la estación de King's Cross, en el anden 9 3/4. le rogamos llegar con puntualidad   
  
profesora M. McGonagall   
  
Subdirectora   
  
Harry tomó la lista de útiles y se aventó a la cama, panza arriba, dejando caer sin darse cuenta un tercer pergamino, el cual no habían mandado otros años, que rodó por debajo de la cama.   
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA   
  
Todos los alumnos de 5to deberán tener los sgtes. libros:   
  
-Enciclopedia universal de hierbas y pociones   
  
Philida Spore, Albert Green   
  
-Tácticas de defensa y ataque avanzado (5to año)   
  
Demian Gusthof   
  
-Historia de la magia, tomo 26 - s.XIV a XV   
  
Bathilda Bagshot   
  
-Enciclopedia universal de monstruos antiguos y contemporáneos   
  
Albert Green, Newt Scamander   
  
-La llave está fuera de lo evidente - Curso de adivinación para 5to año   
  
Casandra Bablazky   
  
-Las estrellas lo saben todo   
  
Paula Calixto   
  
-Enciclopedia universal de encantamientos y hechizos más útiles   
  
Emeric Switch, Albert Green   
  
-Hechizos y contrahechizos del arte de la oscuridad   
  
Gorgory Phiro   
  
También se harán los siguientes cambios en el equipo:   
  
1 Caldero de acero, medida 7   
  
1 Telescopio n3   
  
1 Juego de goteros y medidores   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Harry no pudo evitar recordarse a él y sus amigos en las distintas tiendas en el callejón Diagon e imaginarse una vez más en él haciendo las nuevas compras. "Espera un momento" pensó, "Como rayos voy a llegar allá este año?". Ahora se encontraba frustrado. Si le pedía a tío Vernon que le llevara, se negaría, y si aceptara le estaría revelando la identidad del lugar. Él solo no sabría cómo llegar, no estaba permitido volar, su casa no tenía conexión "flu", el autobús noctámbulo tal vez... pero si se fuera en él, qué le diría a sus tíos cuando regrese? De ninguna manera podría ir él. Así que se le ocurrió mandar por ellos. Seguro los Weasley no se negarían. Sólo había que mandarles el dinero... qué dinero? En ese momento Harry no tenía nada a la mano, siempre recogía su dinero él mismo cuando iba por sus útiles. Los gnomos de Gringotts no daban acceso a nadie que no fuera el correcto dueño de cada bóveda. Tal vez Dumbledore pudiera arreglar eso... sí, Dumbledore era quien. Harry se apuró a sacar un pergamino, su tintero y una pluma para enviar el mensaje al director explicando todo aquello en que había pensado. Al término de la carta, la enrolló y la ató a la pata de su lechuza. Esta se reportó con un "cucurrucu" y voló a su destino.   
  
A la noche, Harry tuvo un sueño muy raro: se vió a sí mismo al vorde de la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Estaba todo oscuro, era de noche. Miró hacia abajo. Solo se veían luces blancas. Luego regresó la vista frente de él; estaban tres figuras vestidas de negro. La luz no llegaba a ellos, solo se veían sus siluetas. de pronto la del centro empezaba a crecer y...   
  
TOP-TOP-TOP-TOP...   
  
-Harry, a desayunar... AHORA!   
  
Harry abrió los ojos. Ya de día se desperezó y bajó a desayunar. En la cocina ya estaban tío, tía y Duddley con su figura tremenda, sentados en la mesa (el nuevo juego de comedor que tuvieron que comprar porque Duddley ya no cabía el anterior ya no aguantaba su peso). La escena era típica: tío Vernon leyendo el periódico en voz alta y quejándose de cada parrafo que leía, tía Petunia criticando los jardines de las vecinas y Duddley... comiendo sin respirar.   
  
-no te precipites, mi Duddy, te puedes atorar   
  
-déjalo vivir, Petunia, es un adolescente, es normal que coma   
  
-he! tú! Pásame la jalea!- gritó el robusto muchacho a Harry. este no accedió al pedido   
  
-QUE NO HAS OÍDO, CHICO? PÁSALE LA JALEA!!!   
  
-no dijo "por favor"   
  
-esto es ridículo muchacho... Duddley...   
  
-...por favor, si no quieres que te rompa la cara...   
  
-toma cariño... este chico no tiene consideración con su primo!   
  
-sólo quiero que lo pida correctamente!   
  
-Y YO TE VOY A PEDIR CORRECTOMENTE QUE TE METAS EN TU CUARTO Y NO TE ME CRUCES!!!!!- dijo tío Vernon, enseñando los puños, pero se calmó al recordar eso que solía tener su sobrino en el bolsillo-... vete ya...   
  
Durante la tarde, Harry pensó en escribir a sus amigos, de quienes no había sabido nada durante las vacaciones, luego recordó que lo haría puesto que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños número 15. "15 años! No está mal..." dijo dándose importancia. Aprovechando la ausencia de sus parientes para bajar a la sala y mirarse en el espejo del recibidor. Se miraba a los ojos con un muchacho escuálido, desganado y larguirucho; pálido, de ojos verdes que brillaban tras unas gafas y cabello negro muy espeso. Harry parecía conforme con lo que veía. Para su propia sorpresa había dado un buen estirón y ya no se veía tan feo como cuando tenía 11.   
  
A la tarde le llegaron las cartas y paquetes que enviaron sus amigos por su cumpleaños. Hedwing regresó con carta de Dumbledore. Harry abrió la de Hermione, que vino can un paquete algo grande:   
  
"Querido Harry: Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero de corazón que te encuentres bien. Yo por mi parte me estoy pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Víctor me invitó a pasar el verano con él en Bulgaria y yo acepté, aunque los extraño un poco. Espero que te guste tu obsequio. Son artesanías búlgaras, a mí me parecieron de buen gusto. Un beso. Hermione   
  
P.D.: no le digas a Ron que dije que los extrañaba"   
  
El paquete contenía un juego de escritorio en cuero y piel de dragón. luego cogió la carta de ron, la abrió y leyó:   
  
"Querido Harry: Feliz día! Espero que tus tíos no te arruinen el día. Aquí todo anda como de costumbre. Mamá y los gemelos siguen peleando por lo de los sortilegios. Percy fue ascendido y mi papá también, Ginny la esta viendo a cuadros, ya que sin Bill, Charlye o Percy, está a la total merced de Fred y George. A veces me da pena. Ya sabes lo de Hermione? no puedo creer que haya aceptado. no puedo creer que le hayan permitido ir allá, es muy lejos. me da coraje pensar lo que pueda estar haciendo allá, con Krum. aunque de seguro la está pasando mejor que con nosotros. espero que te guste el obsequio. saludos. Ron   
  
P.D.: no le digas a Hermione que la mencione"   
  
Harry no pudo evitar pensar que algo pasaba con ellos. pero no le dio importancia y siguió con la carta de Hagrid:   
  
"estimadísimo Harry: felicidades! ya tienes 15! y pensé que querrías celebrarlo como se debe. creo que ya estas grande y te mereces esto. espero verte el 5 de septiembre. con cariño. Hagrid"   
  
Harry tomo el pequeño paquetito envuelto. Cuando lo abrió saltó de el un enorme cajón con botellas de cerveza, pero no de mantequilla. Harry dio un salto-Caramba!- primero se emocionó de tener edad como para echarse un trago, luego pensó que sus tíos regresaban en cualquier momento y dónde iba a guardar tremendo cajón lleno de cerveza! Harry se apresuró a buscar en el cajón las instrucciones de cómo hacerlo chiquito y meterlo en el paquetito, pero no encontró nada. pensó que sería mejor disfrazarlo. sacó las botellas y las puso debajo de la cama, dentro de su baúl, y en el cajón metió sus útiles del colegio y su uniforme. más descansado tomó la carta de Dumbledore y la leyó:   
  
"querido Harry: recibí tu carta y sí, estoy dispuesto a hacerte el favor. así que te enviaré tu regalo junto con tus útiles el día que llegues al colegio. debo ser breve. Harry, quiero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa que se avecinen. me despido. Dumbledore.   
  
P.D.: Feliz cumpleaños"   
  
Harry notó la presencia de una quinta carta. se asombró al ver quien era la remitente:   
  
"querido Harry: Sé que no estás acostumbrado a que te llegue carta mía pero no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de saludarte por tu cumpleaños. perdona por no escribirte antes, pero me sentía como una tonta cada vez que me disponía a hacerlo. espero que estés bien. hay algo de lo que te quiero comentar: mi hermano no deja de hablar de Hermione y Krum. "Hermione esto, Hermione aquello" aquí en casa esperamos tener que dejar de escuchar tanto su nombre, de verdad es abrumante. no sé que pensarás tú, pero yo creo que a mi hermano le está empezando a interesar Hermione de una manera distinta; no estoy queriendo decir nada, solo es una opinión. sigue pasándola bien! besos. Ginny   
  
P.D.: perdona la pigricia, tu entenderás"   
  
Ginny le había enviado a Harry un saquito de habichuelas con un bordado que decía "Re-energetisantes salvavidas: no importa cómo ni cuándo" Harry agradeció el gesto pero no sabía para qué se usaban esas habichuelas.   
  
Agosto se pasó en un abrir y serrar de ojos, entre los gritos de sus tíos y un par de probadas a la primera botella. Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado, 5 de septiembre. Harry empacó sus cosas. durante el mes pasado había aprendido a encoger el cajón. se encontraba en la Plataforma 9 3/4 de frente al Expreso de Hogwarts, lo miraba embelesado, tal vez por lo difícil de este verano lo que había duplicado las ansías de encontrarse en su lugar, su verdadero mundo, el mágico. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, que lo miraban sin querer interrumpir sus pensamientos. Dejaron los baúles en el piso y se fundieron en un gran abrazo, los tres estaban disfrutando del reencuentro cuando llegaron Molly y Arthur Weasley y el resto de sus hijos que todavía asistían a Hogwarts: Fred, George y Ginny, los que se acercaron para saludar a Harry y a avisarles de que ya era hora de subir al tren.   
  
Dentro de éste, se ubicaron en el último compartimiento para poder disfrutar de mayor comodidad y conversar sin ser interrumpidos...o eso esperaban.   
  
Harry se ubicó junto a la ventanilla, al lado de Hermione y en frente de Ron. Ginny apareció en su compartimiento segundos después de que en el suyo, compartido con los gemelos Fred y George, éstos hubieran colocado un pequeño sobrecito al que Ginny no vio, y apenas se sentó encima comenzó a inflarse de manera que esta quedó aplastada contra la ventanilla y con la falda levantada. La chica ya hacía dos años que no tenía a Percy para que reprendiera a sus hermanos así que había corrido inmediatamente en dirección al compartimiento de Ron.   
  
El tren se puso en marcha y Harry pudo notar que a medida que avanzaba, a sus costados el paisaje se iba tornando más agreste y espeso. Unos minutos después de que pasara la bruja del carro de comida por su compartimiento y de que compraran lo necesario como bienvenida a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, entró Neville Longbottom, un compañero de Gryffindor que había cursado con Harry, Ron y Hermione sus anteriores cuatro años en el colegio.   
  
Harry invitó a Neville a sentarse en un espacio el que quitó las envolturas de las ranas de chocolate y cajas de grageas Bertie Bott a las que entre arcadas y carcajadas se habían ido comiendo entre todos; pero Neville de todas maneras pisó algo que tras dar un alarido histérico comenzó a rebotar dándose contra todos y esparciendo plumas por aquí y allá...era Pig (la lechuza hiperactiva y pequeña que Sirius Black le había regalado a Ron al final de tercer año tras perder a su rata Scabbers), y que previamente al trágico episodio que se desencadenó a partir de la inevitable torpeza y distracción de Neville, había estado picoteando un trozo de gragea con gusto a secreción de babosa, que Ginny había arrojado al piso tras la desesperación de habérsela metido en la boca. Luego de que el clima volviera a la anormalidad en el atiborrado compartimiento, Neville comentó a sus amigos que había notado la presencia de dos chicas de su edad en un compartimiento próximo al suyo, y que entendió que serían del "intercambio" ya que eran demasiado jóvenes para dictar alguna clase en Hogwarts.   
  
-intercambio?   
  
-claro Harry, no leíste el tercer pergamino de la carta de Hogwarts?   
  
-tercer pergamino? no.   
  
-en él decía que este año habrá un intercambio con colegios de otros países, por eso retrasaron la entrada a Hogwarts. están haciendo remodelaciones y aumentando espacio en los dormitorios.   
  
Esta noticia alegró a Hermione y a Harry ya que la primera pensaba que sería interesante el intercambio de cultura con otras personas, y Harry creía que podría ser bueno el conocer nuevos compañeros y hacer amistades, mientras deseaba que no fueran como Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo en todo Hogwarts porque sino en vez de compañeros se habría ganado un ejército con la única intención de verlo muerto.   
  
- ¿Qué pasaría si todo un colegio entero tuvo que mezclarse con el nuestro, si fueran todas chicas y entraran toooodas juntas a nuestro curso y a nuestra casa? - dijo Ron divertido mirando de reojo a Hermione.   
  
- Probablemente faltaría tanto espacio en Gryffindor que para que todas cupiéramos se tendrían que reducir las habitaciones por lo que tendrías que dormir en la misma cama que Harry - dijo una Hermione bastante enojada.   
  
- ¿y qué?, lo haría si al otro día al levantarme me cruzo con una preciosura en la sala común, cualquier cosa vale la pena...   
  
- ¿qué?!   
  
- ¡¡Ya basta !!- dijo Harry presintiendo que se venía una gran discusión. Había notado en el tono de voz de Ron la intención de poner celosa a Hermione, y en ésta, el enojo por la sola idea de que la pregunta de Ron fuera cierta. Finalmente Hermione que había seguido gritando por encima de la voz y los pensamientos de Harry, terminó perdiendo la pelea y se levantó todavía luchando entre sus celos y el enojo por lo que Ron había dicho. En ese momento, mientras que abandonaba el compartimiento dándole una última mirada a Ron, pensó que hubiera sido adecuado el haber incluido a Viktor Krum, su enamorado, en la conversación...pero tal vez le hubieran preguntado por la invitación de ir a Bulgaria con él, y ella no sabría que decirles ya que en realidad le había dicho a Krum que no podía ir porque le gustaba otro chico... Ron Weasley, pero obviamente no podía decirle a ellos así que hizo bien en no hablar de él en presencia de sus amigos. A medida que caminaba decidió buscar otro compartimiento, ahí pensaría como volver de la forma más natural al lugar en el que estaban los chicos.   
  
Abrió una puerta y como le pareció no ver a nadie entró y se sentó para mirar por la ventanilla cuando sintió que había alguien que la observaba, se dio vuelta y vio a dos chicas probablemente de sus misma edad..., no las conocía y recordó la razón de la pelea con Ron de hace unos instantes atrás, tal vez ellas formaban parte del grupo de "las nuevas"...eran obviamente las chicas que había visto Neville.   
  
Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos...   
  
- ¡¡¡ Hola !!!, ¿cómo te llamas? - dijo una de ellas, tenía los ojos bien verdes, y el cabello ondulado por debajo de los hombros de un color rojizo oscuro...   
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Hola !!!!! - dijo de vuelta   
  
- Ahh, si...me llamo Hermione Granger, ¿y ustedes?...creo que nunca las vi en Hogwarts...   
  
- No, mi nombre es Kimberly..., Kimberly Gresham.   
  
- ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Julie Ingham, Julia en realidad, pero suena mejor Julie, ¿no?.   
  
Ésta era morocha y su pelo también era rizado pero más largo que el de su amiga, tenía los ojos de un color negro profundo y era apenas más baja. La verdad que las dos eran sumamente atractivas y tenían ese acento, esa forma de hablar que me hizo preguntarles de dónde venían...   
  
- Venimos del Colegio Lashtood, es el más importante en toda Latinoamérica, donde vivíamos. -dijo Kimberly segura.   
  
- Sí, y ahora...- comenzó Julie, cuando se abrió abruptamente la puerta y entró un chico seguido por otros dos que parecían de séptimo año por el tamaño de sus cuerpos.   
  
- Ahh...pero si es solo la sangre sucia con sus.., pero si no están el pobre idiota de Ronald Weasley y el "famoso" Potter, ¿qué?, acaso decidieron dejarte por fin...mmm...noooo, Weasley no tiene el cerebro para eso, y Potter sabe que ya no le serviría de nada, ya está demasiado sucio después de tanto tiempo de ser tu amigo...   
  
- ¡¡¡Cállate Malfoy!!!, ¿no tenés otra cosa que hacer en vez de salir a divertirte a costa de los demás? - dijo Hermione   
  
- Bueno, tampoco estás del todo sola...¿quiénes son est...?..., ah!... Ho-hola y, y, ustedes s-son - dijo un nervioso Draco   
  
- Kimberly Gresham - dijo ésta sin ganas ("por lo visto este chico no es muy amable que digamos, solo espero que no todos en Hogwarts sean como así" - pensó la chica)   
  
- Julia Ingham, pero podés decirme Julie..., ¿y vos?   
  
- Dr-Draaco Ma-maalfoy, pero puedes de-decirme Draco, bueno...sí, eso supongo... ("qué tonto que soy !!...Draco, pero puedes decirme Draco..., qué idiota!")   
  
En cambio Julie pensó que era completamente adorable. Finalmente Draco y sus amigos entraron al compartimiento de las chicas, se sentaron e inmediatamente el primero intentó que de sus boca saliera una oración bien hecha en dirección a Julie la cual solo lo miraba sin importar que tan mal o bien hablara.   
  
Kimberly y Hermione miraban paralizadas la situación por lo que al rato automáticamente se encontraban en otro rincón del lugar también hablando.   
  
- Si querés incluíte también a la conversación de tu amiga, lo que pasa es que Malfoy y yo simplemente no nos llevamos bien, no tenés que dejar a tu amiga sola para que no me sienta mal - dijo en voz baja Hermione.   
  
- No, no es por eso...simplemente que estoy mejor acá. Julie y yo somos las mejores amigas pero desde antes de llegar aquí las dos acordamos que buscaríamos también hacer más amistades para no quedar tan aisladas y por lo visto al ser entre nosotras tan diferentes buscamos amistades diferentes, pero no creo que eso importe ya que también pactamos nunca separarnos y eso va a ser así, estoy segura.   
  
-Guau!, se nota que de verdad son buenas amigas, en cambio yo no tengo ninguna amiga así...bueno, no te sientas mal, tengo los dos mejores amigos que una persona podría desear tener... se llaman Harry y Ron y... ay!, ya debería volver con ellos, creo que me voy, ¿venís?   
  
- Bueno Julie, yo ya me voy... mucho gusto en conocerte linda, espero verte pronto en Slytherin..._decía Draco Malfoy.   
  
- ¿Linda?, ¿Slytherin? - repetía Kimberly.   
  
- Sí Draco, yo también espero verte pronto.   
  
- ¿Qué es Slytherin, Hermione?   
  
- Es una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, yo y mis amigos estamos en Gryffindor, sinceramente Slytherin es la peor en la que te podría poner el sombrero seleccionador.   
  
- ¿El qué?- dijo Kimberly. Cada vez entiendo menos, ¿porqué hay distintas casas?, y ¿cómo nos eligen?, ¿nos van a separar,?.   
  
- Ya basta Kimmy!, Draco recién me contó todo eso, deja que ya te explico...   
  
-Bueno Jul...tá!   
  
-Gusto en conocerte también Kimberly.   
  
- Adiós Malfoy - ("espero no tener que volver a verte")- dijo Kimberly con la mejor cara de desagrado que podía poner.   
  
- Bueno..., yo también me voy, debo volver con mis amigos....me encantó conocerte Kim!, espero volver a verte...Julie lo mismo para vos!.   
  
- Gracias Hermione, igualmente!- dijeron las dos al unísono.   
  
- ¿Me podés decir porque le hablaste así a Draco? - dijo Julie pronunciando con deleite cada letra del nombre del aludido.   
  
- No lo miré de ninguna manera Julie, solo que no me gustó como le habló a Hermione al llegar, y como cambió su actitud al vernos...solo eso. Igual puede haber tenido un mal día aunque parece que fuera siempre así.   
  
- A mí no me cayó mal, al revés, me parece muy simpático, y me explicó bastante sobre Hogwarts.   
  
- ¿Nos van a separar?.   
  
- Mirá, no sé... espero que nos toque juntas en Slytherin!   
  
- ¿Por qué no Gryffindor?   
  
- Lo dudo, va, no sé tal vez sí, lo que sí sé es que....   
  
Mientras, a unos compartimientos de distancia una chica con el pelo castaño y enmarañado interrumpía a sus tres amigos que hablaban entusiasmados sobre el quidditch en Hogwarts, (ya que Ginny tenía demasiada vergüenza como para quedarse sola con ellos).   
  
- ...Ojalá que este año puedas entrar al equipo Ron!!   
  
- No sé Harry, tendría que pensarlo... no creo que yo sea tan bueno...   
  
Entonces Hermione vio a Crookshanks, su gato, el cual se había comido la mitad de las grageas y estaba tendido en un asiento panza arriba emitiendo gemidos mientras Pig se daba una y otra vez contra el vidrio de la puerta del compartimiento queriendo ir a avisarles. Hermione se apresuró a sacar su varita y apuntarle diciendo: "SALUDREPARUS !!", un hechizo que revertía el malestar que podían llegar a causar algunas grageas, y que venía escrito en la caja de estas golosinas, en el lugar en que una caja muggle diría "consulte a su médico".   
  
- AYYY !!!, ¡¡¡basta!!!, ¿¿¿no notaron que de este lado del compartimiento Crookshanks casi estaba muriendo de una indigestión???....y RON !!!....¡mirá a Pig!, está histérica!!!   
  
- La cosa es que este año nos permitan jugar, con todo lo que esta pasando...   
  
- No te preocupes Harry, Hogwarts es bastante seguro como para que jugar en el campo se vuelva peligroso - dijo Neville   
  
- bueno...a no ser que alguien se aparezca en las gradas...ya puede haber pasado..   
  
Harry entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Ron con eso, ya que en un partido de tercer año, su padrino Sirius Black se había aparecido en su forma de perro cuando se había escapado de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos y hechiceras.   
  
- No Ron !!!, NO !!, ¿¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NADIE- DE NINGUNA FORMA- SE PUEDE- APARECER- EN LOS TERRENOS- DEL COLEGIO??. Lo dice en el capítulo 128 apartado 15 de " Historia de Hogwarts...", ¿siguen sin leerlo?   
  
-...bueno, tá, si, entonces capaz que tengo alguna oportunidad, ¿no?.   
  
En ese momento Hermione terminó de exasperarse y optó por levantar la varita y... "INVERSUS SONURUS", al instante los chicos solo articulaban ya que sus bocas no emitían sonido alguno.   
  
- ¿Tengo que poner en práctica un hechizo para que ustedes se dignen a mirarme?. Bueno, ahora cámbiense que en diez minutos llegamos a Hogwarts. Lanzó el contrahechizo y volvió a irse sin poder comentarles sobre sus nuevas amigas.   
  
En menos de lo que se demora en decir "snitch", los chicos y Hermione ya estaban debajo del tren esperando que los prefectos los dirigieran hacia los carruajes que los llevarían hasta la entrada del colegio. Hermione miraba por encima del hombro de sus compañeros para ver si veía a Kimberly y a Julie, pero no pudo encontrarlas.   
  
Sintió que le tocaban el hombro, se dio vuelta y...   
  
- KIM !!! - dijo emocionada. No sabés !!, las estaba buscando. Julie, ¿qué hacés?   
  
- Ehh, naaada !!   
  
- Pero parece como si estuvieras buscando a alguien...   
  
-No !!, ¿yo?, ¿yo?, pero si no conozco a nadie acá.., ¿a quién voy a buscar? - dijo levantando un poco más la cabeza por sobre las otras dos chicas   
  
- Bueno, da igual...supongo que deberán cruzar el lago para ser seleccionadas como los chicos de la nueva generación   
  
- Sí, ¿pero que tenemos que hacer? - dijo Kimberly que parecía ser la única que escuchaba...   
  
- Tienen que ir con Hagrid, el cuidador de los terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y con él cruzarán el lago en balsas para entrar al Gran Comedor donde serán seleccionadas. Bueno, me voy...debo buscar a mis amigos.   
  
- Chau Hermione !!!- dijo Kimberly.   
  
Hermione encontró a los chicos que volvían a hablar animadamente con Neville pero esta vez también se sumaban Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, todos compañeros y compañeras de su casa y su curso. Luego de los típicos saludos se dividieron en dos grupos, el trío fue con Neville en un carruaje y el resto fue en otro. Por la ventanilla Ron observaba como Fred y George se subían al mismo que su hermana Ginny, pensó que podría ser porque como todo hermano mayor querrían cuidarla y sintió un retorcijón en la panza ya que él no la protegía tanto como debería aunque tal vez también podría ser porque no había probado bocado desde las grageas y los dulces, y había pasado mucho desde eso... pero no!!, sus hermanos no se habían ido con Ginny por eso sino que estaban probando experimentos con ella...ahora podía ver a una Ginny con el pelo largo hasta el piso de color verde fluorescente y una nariz que más de humano parecía una trompa de elefante.   
  
- Harry!!, mira a Ginny...se lo hicieron mis hermanos...ja!   
  
- ¿qué hicieron ahora?, ahh....jajaja..., ¿no te parece que Fred y George últimamente se están excediendo con la cantidad de bromas a Ginny.   
  
- No, lo que pasa es que mamá les dijo que si recibían una queja del colegio los sacaba y por eso ahora intentan molestar solo a los conocidos para evitar problemas...   
  
- ah!, entonces tenemos que tener cuidado   
  
-sí, y mucho   
  
-bueno chicos, ya llegamos! -dijo en un tono alegre Hermione   
  
Al bajar se encontraron con la profesora Mc.Gonagall que era la sub-directora del Colegio, Jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y también profesora de Transformaciones   
  
-Bueno, bienvenidos..., ahora que estamos todos...síganme!   
  
Luego de subir las ya conocidas escaleras llegaron al Gran Salón en el que cada uno se dirigió a su mesa, mientras que la profesora desaparecía.   
  
Comenzó el común murmullo y entonces entró un grupo menor de gente que se amontonó delante de la mesa de los profesores que encabezaba el salón. Al mismo tiempo la profesora volvía a entrar, pero ahora por una puerta lateral, con un banco de madera alto y un sombrero de punta muy raído. Los colocó a ambos entre las caras nerviosas de los estudiantes y sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino al que desenrolló y dejó caer hasta la altura de sus rodillas, se puso mejor los anteojos de montura cuadrada que llevaba comúnmente y leyó el primer nombre:   
  
- " Fiona Moore"   
  
Ésta pasó adelante tropezándose continuamente con su túnica, sin dejar de sonrojarse un tono más cada vez que lo hacía, y finalmente se sentó bajo el sombrero, que le cubrió hasta la nariz. Éste la evaluó y la colocó en ......" HUFFLEPUFF"..., palabra que gritó animado el sombrero.   
  
Las cuatro casas eran Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, y correspondían a los apellidos de los cuatro magos que se habían asociado para crear el colegio.   
  
Fueron pasando uno por uno obedeciendo al llamado de la Profesora Mc.Gonagall, y caminando con caras de felicidad hacia la mesa correspondiente a cada casa en la que aguardaban vitoreando sus compañeros mayores.   
  
-Aguilar, Rodrigo- el primero se acercó a la banca. era de mediana estatura, cabello oscuro corto. el sombrero gritó RAVENCLAW!!!!!!. el muchacho se retiró con cara de no estar satisfecho con el mecanismo del "examen de admisión"   
  
-Avanto, Nella- pasó la joven, de baja estatura, cabello en media cola hasta los hombros, castaño oscuro, se sentó en el banco y al cabo de unos segundos el sombrero gritó RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!!. ella se retiró indiferente al resultado. todos los presentes dedujeron que aquellos nuevos que tuvieran el mismo uniforme tendrían el mismo destino (o sea, venían de un cole de "cerebritos")   
  
-Berthó, Theunis- un muchacho alto, cabello negro carbón, mirada fría se sentó en el banco, una vez el sombrero sobre su cabeza, este dijo tras unos segundos SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!. las chicas de dicha casa estaban bastante conformes con su nuevo compañero, en especial las de 4to   
  
-Chalco, Anna- se acercó una chica de aspecto sencillo, con una mirada de conformismo obligado, cabello castaño por sobre el hombro, ondulado. se sentó, pero el sombrero no esperó ubicarse sobre su cabeza para gritar a toda voz HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!. la chica se acercó a su mesa, donde la recibían con palmas.   
  
-Chalco, Isabel- la supuesta hermana (melliza?) de la anterior. de cabello lacio castaño, también sobre el hombro, pero de mirada más vivaz, se sentó y el sombrero la mandó junto con su hermana   
  
-Diamond, Danielle- la chica se acercó tímidamente. era menuda, de cabello corto de un castaño especial y ojos caramelo, de ella se desprendía una gracia que dejaba estupidizados a algunos muchachos, desde 1ro a 7mo. se sentó y el sombrero gritó HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!. al escuchar esto, los muchachos de la casa estallaron en un solo de vítores y palmas a más no poder, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.   
  
-Dowall, Frank- un chico rubio, melenudo, pecoso y colorado se sentó en la banca, el sombrero termino decidiendo RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!! este se retiró a la mesa.   
  
-Ducan, Chad- el chico de cabello cenizo y ojos grises se sentó en el banco, el sombrero demoró en decidirlo RAVENCLAW!!!!!!   
  
-Gresham Mathers, Kimberly- era la chica pelirroja de los ojos verdes brillantes del vagón. a Harry le pareció algo atractiva desde el principio, era de esperarse que quisiera verla en su casa. Hermione parecía ansiosa, lo que incomodó a Ron. cuando la niña se sentó el sombrero sobre su cabeza gritó GRIFINDOOR!!!!!. la chica casi saltando se reunió con hermione en la mesa.   
  
-Fontiere, Marcus- un muchacho bajo, con una sonrisa risueña, cabello oscuro (falto de un buen corte) se sentó en la banca y el sombrero exclamó HUFFLEPUFF!!!!. la casa lo recibió batiendo palmas   
  
-Heavy, Metalica- se escucharon algunas risitas, pero callaron de golpe ante la imponente presencia de la chica, la cual tenía la mitad del cabello de color negro y la otra violeta con un peinado alto, los ojos con bajodelineado negro y cadenas gruesas colgando del cuello y la cintura(una metalera total...con uniforme) se acercó, y se sentó. el sombrero vaciló un buen rato para terminar definiendo SLYTHERIN!!!!   
  
-Howash, Andrew-el muchacho invocado se aproximó al banquito. la mayoría de las chicas le clavaron los ojos apenas se dejó ver. era alto, cabello castaño, cara de niño, ojos azules profundos y tenía una mirada que parecía fascinar a todas las chicas, tanto menores como mayores. a Ginny le dio un ataque de hipo que no le hizo la más mínima gracia a sus hermanos. el ponerse el sombrero este gritó RAVENCLAW!!!!!!! él se retiró bajo la mirada de todas las chicas, con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando al piso, lo que ponía en evidencia que se trataba de un muchacho muy tímido   
  
-Ingham Clock, Julia- era el turno de la otra chica que conocieron en el vagón. Draco estaba impaciente por que el sombrero dijera "Slytherin!" y, efectivamente, así fue.   
  
-Lara Nano, Favriccio- un muchacho de aspecto indiferente y relajado, manos en los bolsillos (el símbolo más evidente de nerviosismo o, en este caso, pereza)se sentó en el banco. el sombrero puso un gesto de disgusto, pero luego resopló HUFFLEPUFF!... el chico se fue a sentar a su mesa.   
  
-Linares, Vania- prosiguió. Se acercó saltando al taburete una chica de cabello anaranjado encendido. en ese momento, Ginny empujó a Ron, al intentar pararse en la silla para mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, por lo cual Ron se distrajo y no pudo notar una característica especial que tenía esta chica. ella se sentó emocionada y el sombrero gritó: ¡¡¡¡Slytherin!!!! y ella se acercó a la mesa también saltando.   
  
-Linus, Lucy.- dijo la profesora y se acercó una chica espigada, de cabellos y ojos muy negros, y una mirada de soberbia coqueta que llamaba la atención en especial de los gemelos Weasley que no dejaban de mirarla. SLYTHERIN!!!! gritó el sombrero y ella se fue a su mesa donde le aplaudían mucho.   
  
-Magnét, Grietelle- una chica más baja, de cabello negro con dos colas bajas y una mirada de amargura que pedía amigos a gritos. cuando se sentó el sombrero dijo SLYTHERIN!!. ella se levantó y dirigiéndose a Minerva y al sombrero dijo "ya no me miren así, no quiero darme más lastima" y luego se fue a su mesa.   
  
-Narcny, Nicholas- llamó la profesora. el chico que quedaba se aproximó, era alto, moreno y robusto por lo que muchas chicas empezaron a murmurar. ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!! el chico con altivez se acercó a la mesa y algunas chicas se paraban para verlo mejor.   
  
-Narcny, Nirvana-continuó la profesora. Una chica alta, morena y de cabellos y grandes ojos negros se encaminó hacia el sombrero, todos la miraban con atención, pero ella no se veía nada cohibida. A Harry se le metió por los ojos. Le pareció también atractiva.   
  
El sombrero tardó un poco pero al final se decidió por ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!! ella se acercó rápido a la mesa y dio "las 5" al que debía ser su hermano. Harry aplaudía muy fuerte y no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que llamaron al siguiente.   
  
-O'Conor, Vastian- un muchacho delgaducho con extremidades de "Popeye", pelirrojo y con la cara llena de acné se sentó bajo el sombrero, este gritó SLYTHERIN!!!!! y el muchacho se dirigió a su mesa   
  
-Savina, Arly- Una chica de baja estatura, cabello ondulado y cara graciosa se sentó un largo rato en el banco. al final el sombrero anunció GRYFFINDOOR!!!!!!! y ella se acercó a la mesa, nerviosa   
  
-Startkey, Starla- al escuchar este apellido, todo Ravenclaw se prendió en murmullos. Howash se puso de pie de un salto. la chica de cabello castaño oscuro en una cola, ojos pardos de mirada perdida se acerco al banco y cuando apenas se le aproximó el sombrero este gritó con énfasis RAVENCLAW!!!!!!,ella se tapó los oídos, ensordecida por el grito del sombrero y luego se encaminó a su mesa evidentemente emocionada. apenas llegó a su mesa, Howash corrió a abrazarla. a Ginny le dio un segundo ataque de hipo.   
  
-Tuorse, Carlo- el último de la fila, un muchacho de cabello castaño, alto, delgado, se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero gritó HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!. con el chico ya sentado en su mesa terminó la selección   
  
Luego de la calurosa bienvenida que dieron sus compañeros, el director Dumbledore se paró de su silla, se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para decir unas palabras:   
  
- Bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts, hemos extrañado la presencia de cada uno de ustedes durante las vacaciones en el castillo, y este año nos complace decirles que para su alegría y la nuestra, hemos trabajado con los profesores y finalmente luego de un año diferente...vuelve el quidditch!!!!...".   
  
Todo el Gran Salón estalló en aplausos. El director continúo...   
  
-Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que las medidas de seguridad continúan siendo las mismas, estando el pasaje por el pasillo del tercer piso prohibido sin excepción a todos los estudiantes, así como el ingreso al bosque prohibido..., medidas que el celador Filch y los prefectos y premios anuales de cada casa se encargarán de hacer efectivas. Ahora sí, demos comienzo.........al banquete!!!!!   
  
y con un gesto de manos y un sutil movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en las mesas antes vacías copas de oro llenas de bebida y fuentes de oro repletas de deliciosa comida para cada gusto.   
  
Los estudiantes comenzaron a servirse y a hablar animadamente sin parar contándose sobre sus vacaciones.   
  
Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor todos se interesaban en saber de dónde venían los nuevos alumnos:   
  
-bueno, yo soy Kim, vengo de Lashtood, "el colegio más importante de Latinoamérica", que queda en...-y siguió contando de ella.   
  
por su lado, Harry buscaba a la chica Narcny, pero sólo pudo hallar a su hermano, el cual parecía extasiado con todas las chicas de 4to a 6to a su alrededor, bombardeándolo con preguntas.   
  
-qué pasó, Harry, amigo?-se te ha perdido algo?- preguntaron los gemelos Weasley. al parecer ellos también buscaban "algo"   
  
-si...quiero decir, no! solo...   
  
-vamos compa, te podemos ayudar a encontrarlo   
  
-bueno...vale- y salieron del gran comedor, no sin antes llevarse un par de bocadillos de la mesa. antes de salir, Harry vio a ron atragantándose con los pasteles de hígado y discutiendo con hermione. afuera vieron a una de los alumnos de intercambio que había sido sorteada a Hufflepuff doblando la esquina del pasillo a toda prisa   
  
-tras ella!- dijo Fred, y la siguieron hasta un hall donde estaban la mayoría de los alumnos nuevos. se escondieron tras una estatua del hall y escucharon con atención. la última chica en ser sorteada estaba parada en un banco.   
  
-hola a todos, gracias por venir. esto es como una conferencia donde nos conoceremos mejor, Una buena manera de empezar el intercambio cultural, no les parece! pero vamos por colegios. -se acercaron a ella dos muchachos y una chica- nosotros venimos del TEC. de Hechicería de España   
  
-nosotros somos de la NoirSeed de Bélgica- dijo Chad Ducan, encabezando un grupo de 4 belgas entre los cuales se hallaba Lucy Linus. Harry notó que ella era el "algo" que andaban buscando los gemelos.   
  
-nosotros somos de la "Aplicada" de Perú...bueno, en realidad es "Escuelas de Aplicaciones Mágicas"   
  
-sí claro! em... tú y quien más?- dijo Nella Avanto, una de la TEC. Nirvana miró a su alrededor, estaba totalmente sola   
  
-qué? pero, donde están?, somos mi hermano, mi prima Metálica y yo. creo que se quedaron- en su frente se veía perfectamente delineada la frase "¡que vergüenza!"   
  
-bueno, nosotros somos de la Fraternitá di Venecia, Italia- dijo Danielle Diamond, junto con el grupo respectivo   
  
-nosotros somos de la Mountain Tower, en Escocia- dijo Vania Linares, la chica del cabello anaranjado, con dos muchachos a su espalda   
  
-no deberían estar usando faldas?- pregunto George a Harry, susurrando. la chica volteó el rostro hacia donde estaban ellos, y se sorprendieron al ver el increíble parecido con Hermione, su rostro y sus facciones. no se contuvieron y soltaron una risita lo más bajo que pudieron.   
  
-nosotros de la Night Shade, Norteamérica- dijo Franc Dowall, que se encontraba con las hermanas Chalco: Anna e Isabel.   
  
-Creo que somos todos... no, espera, no somos. falta un colegio más- dijo Starla, contando una y otra vez los grupos   
  
-"El más importante de Latinoamérica"?, seguro! esas dos niñas se quedaron en el comedor haciendo "vida social"- dijo Lucy con un tono de cinismo en la voz que hizo temblar de emoción a los gemelos Weasley- Por lo menos hubieran mandado a su "manager" a dar la cara mientras firman autógrafos...   
  
-sé quienes son, créanme, no vale la pena esperar-dijo Nirvana   
  
-sí, sí, son esas atorrantitas que se hacen llamar KIM y JULIE, que pasen nomás, que pasen- dijo Vania, con su voz aguda y acelerada, haciendo ademanes.   
  
-si, ellas se la pierden- dijo Nella   
  
-sí, pero no sé por que los chicos no han dicho una sola palabra, les comió la lengua el Kneacel o qué...?- dijo Starla, con una ceja levantada. Todos los chicos saltaron, unos se pusieron rojos, otros trataron de defenderse, las chicas los miraban con caras inquisidoras, menos Starla y Danielle, que sonreían con picardía- No los culpo, tienen ojos. lo que no entiendo es por qué las chicas se ponen así!- dijo abrasando a Andrew Howash (también de la TEC.) el único que no se sonrojó por la primera pregunta. ahora las chicas estaban en aprietos.   
  
-esa chica es mala!-Nos podrá dar clases? -dijeron Fred y George, riendo, pero...   
  
-y ustedes tres, qué hacen aquí?- un hombre mayor (39 o 40 años) y uno joven (27 o 2 estaban detrás de ellos. los dos altos, el mayor de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardo claro con gafas, y el joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos fríos y facciones toscas (tenía que ser ruso o búlgaro), estaban detrás de ellos- si nos acompañan por favor...- dijo el hombre mayor- buenas tardes muchachos y muchachas, creo que tienen visitas no esperadas...   
  
todos voltearon y se les quedaron mirando   
  
-hola, papá!- dijo Starla   
  
-hola cariño- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija- como estas, Andrew?   
  
-muy bien, señor- dijo este, poniéndose de pie.   
  
-espere, yo a usted lo he visto antes- dijo Marcus Fontiere- es usted Stive Startkey?   
  
-sí, ese soy yo. este año me encargaré de dictar clases para avanzados aquí, al igual que los exámenes especiales...ah! y el es Héctor Larckopsky, el profesor de DCAO de este año (dicen que el puesto está maldito, yo no sé)   
  
el joven saludo con una sonrisa   
  
-Héctor? hola! que gusto verte aquí!- dijo Danielle. Héctor se puso rojo.   
  
-como está tu hermano?-preguntó para disimular   
  
mientras todos conversaban, el prof. Stive preguntó a Harry y a los gemelos sus nombres   
  
-Fred...-Y George...-A la orden, sr!-concluyeron los dos   
  
-Harry Potter, sr.   
  
-Potter? espera, me suena...Potter, Potter, James Potter, eres algo de James Potter?   
  
-su hijo, sr.   
  
-oh! lo siento tanto!...   
  
-QUÉ?- dijo Harry. Fred y George soltaron una carcajada   
  
-...por su muerte, y la de tu madre también, si no me equivoco...valla suerte la tuya, pequeño Potter!   
  
-Potter dijo?- exclamó Nella. todos voltearon.   
  
-el que viste y calza!- dijo Fred- como te llamas, preciosa?   
  
-perdón?- dijo Nella extrañada. en el fondo, el único interés de Fred, al igual que su hermano era llamar la atención de Lucy   
  
-no era Harpy Rotter?   
  
-Harry Ttorpe?   
  
-yo creí que era Harry Podhead...   
  
-entonces era Harry Potter...   
  
-hey, Happy Brother!!!   
  
todo el hall estalló en carcajadas, incluso Fred y George. Harry no solo estaba molesto, sino confundido: cómo ninguno de ellos sabía quien era él? supuso que ya se había acostumbrado a ser famoso, no podía tolerar que no conocieran su nombre, mucho menos que se burlen   
  
-bueno, chicos, ya basta. pueden escucharnos y llamarnos la atención. vamos ya de regreso. tienen todo un año para conocerse mejor.   
  
todos se fueron en fila de tres silenciosamente   
  
-esperad, ustedes tres, a donde creen que van?- dijo el prof. Startkey tomando por los hombros a Fred y George. Harry se detuvo solo.- si querían asistir a la reunión, debieron presentarse como se debe, así no solo escuchaban, sino daban también sus opiniones; no obstante, no dejarán de recibir una amonestación por su falta, mas como soy nuevo, seré benevolente. les parece 3 puntos menos per. cápita?   
  
-1.5 no estaría mal- dijo George   
  
-y que les parece 10?- dijo el prof., con cara de "no se quieran pasar de listos, Weasley, que a ustedes si los conozco"   
  
-nos quedamos con 3- se apresuró Harry   
  
-correcto...   
  
cuando Harry y los gemelos regresaron, los alumnos ya se estaban dirigiendo a las salas comunes. mientras los gemelos estiraban el cuello para ver a Lucy por ultima vez, Harry le daba el alcance a Ron y Hermione, ellos estaban con Ginny, Neville y la nueva que había faltado a la reunión. Harry recordó las palabras de Linus, ya que todos estaban a su alrededor   
  
-Harry? donde te habías metido? no sabes lo que he pasado, tener que soportar a Hermione y a su amiga "Kim"   
  
-ajá   
  
-"Kim" esto, "Kim" aquello, creo que nada más parecido a lo de Percy y su jefe, recuerdas?   
  
-ajá   
  
-y que estabas haciendo?   
  
-ha? yo?, nada   
  
-que te pasa Harry? que les pasa a todos? Fred, George, que le pasa a Harry?   
  
-quieres sabes que le pasa?- dijo George   
  
-mira allá- dijo Fred señalando a Nirvana- Eso le pasa.   
  
-Valla, por fin algo razonable!- dijo con sarcasmo- Harry, despierta ya! que estuviste haciendo!?   
  
-estuvimos en una reunión- dijeron los gemelos   
  
-estuvimos? imos? y por qué no me llevaron?   
  
-es que tenías tanta hambre que nos dio pena-Dijo Fred haciéndole ojitos   
  
-en realidad nos dio risa... sí, nos reímos mucho   
  
-no te podíamos interrumpir   
  
-seguro-dijo ron, muy enfadado.   
  
entraron a la sala común. Harry conversaba con Ron, los gemelos contaban a Lee Jordan acerca de Lucy, Nirvana reprendía a su hermano por no haber asistido a la reunión, y Hermione le explicaba todo a Kimberly apenas parando para poder tomar aire...   
  
- Acuérdate de la contraseña, es "estrella verde-azulada", esa es la escalera...a un lado las habitaciones de las chicas, y al lado la de los chicos..., vos dormís en mi habitación con Lavander y Parvati...ay!, por fin vamos a dejar de ser tres!!!, ¿ya te las presenté, no?.., bueno, ay!..presentar, presentar...cierto!!!, quiero que por fin conozcas a mis amigos...   
  
- Hermione, pará, la contraseña es esa, aquel nuestro cuarto y a las chicas ya las conocí, ahora...   
  
- ahora mis amigos, mira, son aquellos...el de cabello pelirrojo, y el que está al lado...el morocho con lentes...   
  
- ¿el de los ojos verdes?   
  
- sí, ya lo conoces, ¿no?   
  
- no, ¿por qué?, solo lo ví en la mesa...¿debería? - dijo Kim realmente apenada por no saber   
  
- no, bueno, sí, aunque viviendo en Latinoamérica, bueno..., pero igual...no sé...   
  
- Dale Hermione, contáme!!!!!.   
  
Kimberly era capaz de tirársele a Hermione encima, no quería quedar en ridículo por no saber algo.   
  
- Vamos! -dijo la otra chica- Chicos, quiero presentarles a Kimberly Gresham, nuestra nueva compañera   
  
- Hola!!!   
  
- Hola Kim, mi nombre es Ron...(ya que no te importaba cuando estábamos en el comedor)   
  
- Weasley, ¿no?   
  
- sí (já, pero si sí le importó!)   
  
- Hermione me lo dijo varias veces ya, lo que pasa es que cada vez que nos iba a presentar algo pasaba...mucho gusto Ron   
  
-(no me digas!) igualmente.   
  
- Y... Harry Potter   
  
- Hola Ha-Harry!!   
  
- Hola Kimberly   
  
Harry observaba el brillo de los ojos verdes de Kim, a la vez que ésta observaba el brillo de los suyos. ("Hay algo especial en esos ojos"), pensaron los dos a la vez, pero ninguno dijo nada.   
  
- Bueeeeeno!! - dijo Ron ya que nadie hablaba. - ¿Sabes que tienes un acento un tanto extraño?, diferente, mas no desagradable...   
  
"otra!" se dijo Harry para sus adentros, Kimberly parecía no conocerlo, ni siquiera había mirado a su cicatriz,...solamente había posado sus ojos en los de él.   
  
- Ron, es obvio que Kimberly al venir de un lugar tan lejano como América donde se habla mayormente español no ha podido perfeccionar su inglés.   
  
-sí, sí, su acento es argentino- Nirvana se agregó a la conversación   
  
-sí, yo soy de allá, como sabés?   
  
-bueno, yo he vivido en Perú prácticamente toda mi vida   
  
-en serio? y no son de ahí los Tarapoto Tree-skimers?   
  
-Tarapoto Tree-skimers, claro, un gran equipo- dijo ron por hacer habla   
  
-ho-hola... yo...   
  
-ah! tú eres Potter, el del hall. que tal?   
  
-...bien y tú?   
  
-también. no, no, esos dragones viven poco antes de la frontera... sí...- dijo respondiendo a los comentarios de Hermione y Kimberly   
  
Nirvana se retiró, Hermione y Kimbrely se despidieron también   
  
- Gracias!!!, igual ya saben que si alguna vez necesitan saber lo que sea en español, tienen a una experta dispuesta a ayudarlos...   
  
- gracias - dijeron los tres al unísono   
  
-Ya perdiste Kim, porque conozco a una personita que no te va a dejar en paz con tal de aprender algo nuevo...   
  
-ya vamonos kim- dijo Hermione, molesta   
  
+A continuacion una parte que los hará aplaudir+  
  
los chicos tambien fueron a sus habitaciones. cuando llegaron todos dormían, mas el lugar de Dean Thomas era ocupado pos Nicholas Narcny.   
  
-seguro lo mandaron a otra parte, ya no entraba aquí   
  
-no creo, en tal caso lo hubieran mandado a él   
  
-bueno, no sé   
  
Harry y ron se metieron en sus camas, entonces Harry le contó lo que pasó en el Hall   
  
-así que Lucy Linus? jo! quien diría que mis hermanos se fijarían en una Slytherin!   
  
-sí, no está mal, hay chicas muy guapas en el intercambio: está Kimberly, su amiga...   
  
-Julia, ajá   
  
-Lucy Linus y Nirvana Nacny   
  
-bueno...sí... no está mal   
  
-Y tambien una chica, Danielle Diamond, muy simpática   
  
-no, no la vi   
  
-Todas están bien, claro que unas mejores que otras. yo por mi parte me quedo con Nirvana   
  
-al parecer te ha dejado prendado, he?   
  
-no...no tanto...no   
  
-y que pasó con Cho Chang?   
  
-Cho? no sé, tal vez sigue llorando a Cedric. Definitivamente, ya fue.   
  
-así se habla! Harry, ¿no creés que Hermione está cambiada?   
  
- ¿qué?, no, no lo creo, ¿por qué?, ¿pasó algo?   
  
- No, nada   
  
- Bueno, hasta mañana. 


	3. Cap III

CAPÍTULO 3: ACERCAMIENTOS, PRIMERAS CLASES Y PLACERES... (so título estúpido, yo le llamo:la confución del empezar - el superexámen)   
  
En ninguna de las cuatro salas comunes el ánimo había cambiado para cuando a la mañana siguiente cada uno de los alumnos abría entusiasmado las cortinas de sus camas en dosel para ir finalmente a desayunar al Gran Comedor.   
  
Para cuando Harry se cambió el pijama por su uniforme habitual, en el dormitorio que desde su primer año en Hogwarts compartía con sus otros cuatro amigos de Gryffindor de su generación y que ahora había sido invadido por un extranjero, sólo quedaba Neville Longbottom que parecía encontrarse muy a gusto con su almohada.   
  
Lo llamó y le advirtió que no quedaba más de media hora para la primera clase y bajó rápidamente a la sala común. En ésta le esperaba Ron, que parecía meditar enojado junto a la ventana.   
  
-¿por qué no me despertaste? - dijo Harry, aún somnoliento ya estando a su lado-¡¡¡ Ron!!!   
  
-Ha! Harry !!, ¿listo?...¿te encuentras bien?   
  
- Yo sí... me interesa preguntarte lo mismo, ¿quieres que te deje un rato más a solas con la ventana?   
  
- No..., no me responde..., vámonos que ya es bastante tarde.   
  
- Oye, en serio...¿te preocupa algo? - preguntó Harry cuando ambos cruzaban por el agujero del retrato.   
  
- Sí, es sólo que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos me gustaría charlar también con Hermione, pero a ella no parecen interesarle las mismas cosas..., hoy temprano me las encontré en la Sala Común, antes de que aparecieras, y ni siquiera me miró..., mucho menos saludarme. Estaban las dos demasiado compenetradas en su conversación y salieron.... Se ha pasado el tiempo con esa Kimberly a la que ni conoce y a nosotros nos ha hecho a un lado.   
  
- Creo que es justamente porque quiere llegar a conocerla, a parte Ron... el tiempo que tuvimos hasta ahora de todas maneras no nos hubiera alcanzado para nada, mismo nosotros casi no pudimos hablar desde el tren con tanto alboroto.   
  
- Sí...pero ella parece haber encontrado el tiempo para enseñarle a esa chica todo el colegio - argumentó Ron señalando con la cabeza hacia un pasillo algo alejado en el que Kim se moría de risa ante los elogios que un ex-director de Hogwarts le hacía desde un cuadro al que Hermione le presentaba acompañado por el relato de la historia de Hogwarts.   
  
Pero Kim pareció sonrojarse realmente al ver dirigirse hacia ellas a Harry y Ron... ( "qué te pasa Kimberly ...actúa normal...no te sonrojes, no, no lo hagas..."), al llegar ellas saludaron, pero Ron se mantuvo distante durante el camino que emprendieron los cuatro juntos hacia el Gran Salón.   
  
- Pá!, no parece haber mucho espacio... - exclamó Kimberly con asombro al llegar finalmente a desayunar.   
  
En ese momento las mesas se encontraban abarrotadas además de comida, de lechuzas.   
  
- Deben acabar de llegar con paquetes para sus dueños, pasa siempre a esta hora de la mañana pero se van después de desparramar algunas galletas por la mesa - le explicó Harry mientras que se sentaba a su lado. Enfrente a ellos se ubicaron Hermione y Ron. entonces vio a Nirvana y a su hermano, conversando con Jordan, obviamente de quidditch.   
  
- En mi colegio debíamos recoger los mensajes en la habitación...esto parece más divertido!   
  
- ¿Trajiste tu también una lechuza? - siguió Harry intentando entablar una conversación.   
  
- No...mis padres la necesitaban para unos envíos a larga distancia que la lechuza de casa ya no puede hacer, pero me dijeron que vendría conmigo en cuanto los hubiera hecho.   
  
En ese momento, Hedwig se acercó nerviosa con una carta en el pico. Harry la tomó y notó que era de su padrino Sirius Black, pero era muy poco el tiempo que tenía ahora por lo que la guardó en su mochila para poder leerla con atención más tarde.   
  
Los chicos siguieron animadamente su conversación bebiendo una deliciosa chocolatada con copos de maíz. Ron parecía haberse olvidado de las preocupaciones que lo embargaban quince minutos atrás. Cuando de repente un ave enormes atravesó a gran velocidad todo el gran comedor. era una hermosa águila real, toda negra. todos la miraban. de pronto se escuchó un silbido proveniente de la mesa Slytherin. el águila voló hacia ella y se posó en el brazo de Lucy Linus, que se encontraba de pie. ella tomó una carta de su pata y el ave empezó a picotear su plato de carne.   
  
los gemelos la miraban parados en sus asientos.   
  
Apenas tocó el timbre Ron se dirigió con Hermione y Kimberly hacia el aula de la primera clase: transformaciones, se sentía avergonzado por haber juzgado la actitud de Hermione con Kim, quién no conocía a nadie (y no lo disimulaba para nada).   
  
Mientras, Harry se ponía la mochila al hombro y corría para alcanzar a saludar a Hagrid antes de entrar a clases. Pero camino a ello sintió una voz desconocida que lo llamaba a gritos...   
  
- HARRY!!!!... espera - decía Julie, la cual se dirigía a él con la respiración cortada también a causa de la prisa.   
  
- ¿Sí?   
  
- Perdón... soy Julie, la mejor amiga de Kim, lamento que nos conozcamos con este apuro...¿has visto a Kimberly?   
  
- La vi hace un momento, creo que va camino al aula de transformaciones... - respondió Harry algo confundido.   
  
- Ah!...bueno, no importa... ¿le dices que me busque cuando salga?, ¡¡no hemos podido contarnos nada!!   
  
- Sí, le digo en cuanto la vea.   
  
- Gracias Harry, espero verte a vos también con más tiempo...ahora me voy o no voy a encontrar a nadie que me guíe a mi primera clase!, adiós - y lo besó con confianza en la mejilla   
  
- Bueno, adiós!... - se apuró a decir Harry algo aturdido antes que Julie se alejara corriendo.   
  
Había quedado anonadado por la forma en que esta chica se había dirigido a él...¿no estaba en Slytherin?...¿no había oído salir de su boca ninguna ofensa?...¿HABÍA PRONUNCIADO MÁS DE DOS PALABRAS SIN INTENCIÓN DE BURLARSE O LASTIMARLO...Y HABÍA AGUARDADO UNA RESPUESTA SUYA?...Y ENCIMA LO BESÓ EN LA MEJILLA???   
  
En fin, eso tendría tiempo de procesarlo y necesitaba llegar en menos de dos minutos al otro lado del colegio... Al final, entre tanto pensamiento, Harry decidió que el saludo de Hagrid quedaría para el próximo recreo, no le convenía llegar tarde a clase y más si se trataba de una de la Profesora McGonagall...   
  
Al llegar al aula de transformaciones se alivió porque aún no había llegado ésta, pero se preocupó porque tampoco estaba Kim, a la que por algún motivo, buscaba inconscientemente...   
  
- ¿Qué pasó con Kim?, creí que venía con ustedes...   
  
- La llamó la Prof. McGonagall a mitad de camino cuando volvíamos - dijo Hermione.   
  
El tiempo no le dio a Harry para preguntarse qué quería hablar la jefa de la casa Gryffindor con su nueva compañera porque ambas entraron en el aula al instante. "nada de la casa" se dijo a sí mismo, ya que los Narcny estaban ahí.   
  
Harry se apresuró a hacerle a Kim una seña para que se sentara con él, pero Hermione ya había guardado un asiento junto al suyo y ahora se lo señalaba quitando de él su mochila.   
  
La hora pasó para Kim como un suspiro entre que transformaba un tarro de tinta en un pequeño almohadón tejido a croché (cosa que no le resultaba demasiado difícil), miraba a Harry de reojo y se reía al ver a Ron fracasar una y otra vez, cosa que a este no le gustó en lo más mínimo...   
  
- NOOO!!!, Ron!!! - Exclamaba de tanto en tanto Hermione, - ¿tienes tantos problemas para pronunciar correctamente "ALCAJAMBRE- PIFÍRIO!!"?   
  
Al salir del salón los chicos se reunieron e un costado para consultar el horario de sus clases.   
  
- Kim, estuvo buscándote tu amiga unos segundos después de que salieron del Gran Salón, me pidió que te dijera que la buscaras en cuanto salieras de la primera clase.   
  
- Ah!!, gracias Harry!!!, ¿te dijo dónde iba a estar?   
  
- No, per... - en ese momento vio que Julie caminaba por el pasillo a espaldas de Kimberly, pero... ¿era Malfoy quien estaba con ella?, sí..., no había duda, era él, pero... ¿estaba riendo...con Julie?...   
  
Ahora Harry sí que no entendía nada, una Slytherin amiga de Kimberly, se lleva bien con Malfoy, y a la vez actúa agradable con él...¿acaso no era la naturaleza de todos los Slytherin odiarlo?.., ¿y más si era una cercana a Malfoy?...   
  
Pero para Kim parecía ser la situación más común..., se había girado al ver la expresión perpleja de Harry y la vio...   
  
- Hey!!, Jul!... Julie!!! - gritaba, ahora agitando los brazos mientras su amiga seguía caminando sin notar que la llamaba.   
  
- JULIE !!! - gritó finalmente colocándosele enfrente y moviendo los brazos ante su cara que seguía sin mirarla.   
  
- Ah!!, Kimmy...¿dónde estabas? - exclamó Julie al fin con sorpresa   
  
- Pasé los últimos cinco minutos llamándote..., antes hablaba con Harry y antes de eso en clase de transformaciones, ¿tú que tuviste?   
  
- Nosotros tuvimos encantamientos...el enano es una risa !!!   
  
(Kim quedó paralizada ante este comentario de su amiga...)   
  
- Draco, ella es Kimberly...Kim, Draco...   
  
- Nos conocimos en el tren, Julie... - dijo exasperada Kimberly   
  
- Bueno Jul, ahora tenemos clase de pociones juntas, ¿no?   
  
- Sí Kimmy, trae tus cosas y vení con nosotros así pasamos un rato y podemos hablar...   
  
- Ah!... bueno, ok - dijo ésta mirando a Harry, el que estaba medio observándola, medio hablando con Ron y Hermione...   
  
Volvió a los dos minutos con todas sus cosas y su amiga parecía haber vuelto a olvidar lo ocurrido hace unos segundos...   
  
- Che! Julie, ¿qué pasa contigo?   
  
- Pará!!, grito ésta tras dar un salto...¿qué pasa contigo, Kim?.   
  
Y partieron riéndose hasta su clase en común.   
  
en el camino se cruzaron con el resto de alumnos. Una vez más, Harry estaba confundido de ver a Nirvana y a Lucy conversando de lo que habían pasado antes de entrar a Hogwarts, aunque se entendía, ellas dos eran nuevas, tal vez no estuvieran acostumbradas a esa rivalidad   
  
Cuando los tres llegaron al salón, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe y Goyle, ya sentados los miraron con desaprobación.   
  
Kim lo notó y se sintió algo incómoda pero Draco y Julie fueron hacia los dos últimos, se sentaron juntos y saludaron normalmente. Kimberly fue directamente hacia el pupitre exactamente al lado de Harry...se preguntó donde se había ubicado Ron y lo vio en el asiento de atrás con Hermione, los saludó y giró su cabeza para ver al profesor el cual recién había entrado...   
  
- Bueno, ya veo que tenemos alumnos nuevos... - dijo el Prof. Snape, tras entrar al alumnado con aire maligno por unos instantes...-Déjenme ver...   
  
Snape se ubicó cerca a su escritorio buscó en la lista los nuevos apellidos   
  
-Berthó, Heavy, Ingham, Linares, Linus, O'Conor, Magnét, son los de Slytherin   
  
los nombrados asintieron. Harry estaba asombrado de que hubieran tantos Slytherin   
  
-Gresham, Narcny y...otro Narcny? son de Gryffindor... valla...La mayoría tiene muy bien cuidada su reputación...lástima que no todos- dirigió en este momento unas miradas severas a Nicholas Narcny, a Julie y a Kim, también a Metálica Heavy-...tendremos un examen de entrada, veamos si han estado practicando en las vacaciones (cosa que dudo)- todos los alumnos antiguos hicieron gestos de pesadez- y si nuestros nuevos alumnos están con nosotros, o tal vez deba decir "si nosotros estamos con ellos"?- pasó las hojas de pergamino- Empiecen!   
  
Harry miró su hoja: 1.- menciona los elementos de una poción "Herboritalizante", 2.- cuales son las propiedades de toda poción venenosa? 3.- Subraya: para que una poción de "Adyadare" tome color rojizo se debe de mover hacia: derecha / izquierda durante: 30'/1 hora, etc. Harry pensó " qué le pasa a Snape?, esto es un juego de niños", antes de seguir leyendo: 37.- menciona 5 pociones que utilicen pétalos de madreselva, 45.-en una poción de mateglio y polvo de hadas, qué se debe agregar para revertir el efecto sin que cambie de color?, 60.- dónde consigues la "Flor Dorada de Longineous" y cuales son sus propiedades?. tenía que apurarse. cuando el tiempo terminó Harry no había concluido su prueba.   
  
-Plumas abajo! muy bien, quiero sus exámenes sobre mi pupitre, en orden!   
  
todos fueron uno por uno a dejar los pergaminos. todos leían sus textos mientras Snape revisaba los exámenes (en realidad se corregían solos, Snape solo pasaba las notas a su registro) Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos: ron parecía garabatear su libro con cara de enfado, Hermione traía una cara de autosuficiencia como diciendo "Ya era hora de un examen de verdad" aunque en sus ojos había un siento nerviosismo, Harry no pudo evitar toparse con Nirvana, que sujetaba la cara de su hermano para que no volteara a mirar a las chicas de Slytherin con una mano mientras con la otra ojeaba su libro. en ese instante sintió que alguien lo miraba. Regresó el rostro y vio que Kimberly lo miraba muy de cerca. él no hizo más que regresar a su texto y continuar su lectura, mas por un momento pensó "por qué se me hace tan familiar su rostro?", luego olvidó el tema.   
  
Snape se levantó de su pupitre y entregó a todos sus resultados mientras decía:   
  
-Debí suponer que esto fuera demasiado para ustedes (o por lo menos, la mayoría) parece que ustedes sí le encontraron el verdadero sentido a la palabra VACACIONES, que vergüenza.   
  
cuando terminó de entregar las pruebas se paró al frente y pronunció:   
  
-mis reconocimientos a la Srta. Granger. por fin se dignó a sacar una nota promedio a la de sus compañeros- todos voltearon a verla, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que caían sobre su pergamino- he confirmado con mucha desazón lo que mencioné antes de la prueba: cómo es posible; su nivel de aprendizaje es vergonzosamente bajo! Los alumnos de intercambio han venido muy bien preparados. espero que sigan así. en cuanto a ustedes, si no mejoran durante el año...les va a pesar!   
  
cuando la clase terminó, Harry se reunió con sus amigos   
  
-60 preguntas en 45 minutos! esto es un abuso, una locura!... ya, no llores Hermione   
  
-ron tiene razón, Hermione, solo fue una entrada, no vale la pena   
  
-qué sucedió?- preguntó Nirvana- no veo razón para que llores   
  
-UN 68 SOBRE 100!!! jif!!! que humillante...-Hermione no dejaba de sollozar   
  
-al menos aprobaste, era solo una entrada   
  
-HERMIONE!!!- Kimberly se acercó corriendo y la separó del grupo- tomá, secate los ojos, che, no pasa nada...-escucharon mientras se alejaban   
  
-no me agrada esa chica- dijo Nirvana y se retiró   
  
-otra vez se la llevó. es que se ha empeñado en separarla de mí...-Harry miró a ron en la misma fracción de segundo en que ron rectificaba- de nosotros!?   
  
-sí, de NOSOTROS, seguro...- ron se puso colorado   
  
Harry y Ron se dirigieron al gran comedor. el almuerzo se estaba sirviendo (solo). se encontraron con Seamus Finigan, Neville y Parvaty Pattil   
  
-genial! ahora los horarios han cambiado: pociones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas....   
  
-entonces tenemos cuidado de criaturas mágicas ahora?   
  
-que aburrido!   
  
-mejor repasemos, puede que nos tomen otra entrada...   
  
-no, otra ya no!!!...hola Ginny, por qué te demoraste? qué tuviste ahora?- Ginny venía con un grupo de primero   
  
-defensa contra las artes oscuras, por qué?   
  
-y quien es el nuevo profesor?- preguntaron ron, Neville, Parvaty y Seamus   
  
-se llama Héctor, si no me equivoco-dijo Harry   
  
-sí, Héctor Larckopsky- dijo Ginny, muy animada- es de Bulgaria. miren allí está- señaló a un hombre alto, bastante fornido, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de mirada fría y seria, tenía una presencia imponente, que reflejaba madurez- no me van a creer cuantos años tiene!   
  
-jó! que bien informada estás, hermanita! cuántos tiene?   
  
-cuántos crees?   
  
-27?   
  
-no, eso es mucho, yo creo que 24- dijo Parvaty, muy interesada en la conversación   
  
-tiene 20   
  
-20!?- dijeron todos   
  
-sí, y es más amable de lo que crees, y de cerca es tan gua...!-se paró en seco al ver la mirada de Ron, y también la de Fred y George, que se aproximaron al ver que estaban reunidos- tan guay...! (que?, por qué me miran así?)   
  
terminaron todos de almorzar y se dirigieron a la sala común a preparar sus cosas para la siguiente clase. antes de salir de la sala común, vio a los gemelos Weasley discutiendo:   
  
-estás seguro que eso es mejor?, creo que mi idea es mejor   
  
-de ninguna manera...todavía no hemos recolectado la información necesaria...   
  
-en eso estoy de acuerdo, hermano: tiempo al tiempo...   
  
Harry no le dic importancia y salió a su clase. de camino se cruzó con kimberly y Hermione, que se veía como si no hubiera pasado nada. ron se veía tranquilo, se acercó a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien. cuando llegaron al campo cerca del bosque, Hagrid los esperaba.   
  
- Bueno alumnos de quinto año, debido a las circunstancias que ustedes y yo conocemos a partir de este grado, la materia va a mezclarse con conocimientos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por lo que cada clase vamos a enfrentarnos a una criatura de las calificadas como las más peligrosas por el Ministerio de la Magia... hoy vamos a empezar con los BILLYWIGS...   
  
-qué lástima!-susurró Parvaty- no nos va a enseñar ese profesor nuevo...   
  
Hagrid corrió su enorme cuerpo y dejó a la vista unos insectos de un metro y medio de largo, de color azul que se chocaban bruscamente contra las paredes invisibles de una gigantesca caja encantada.   
  
- Saquen apuntes!!!, hay datos que deben saber de ellos antes de enfrentárseles..., los billywigs poseen alas en la parte superior de su cabeza, ¿las ven todos?, bueno.., eso les permite girar sobre sí mismos mientras vuelan, ¿entienden?.También tienen un aguijón largo que le sale del tórax, allí...¿observan? - dijo señalando a uno especialmente inquieto con una ramita que recogió del suelo - ¿alguien sabe qué causa la picadura de uno de éstos hermosísimos especimenes de Australia?   
  
en ese momento a Hermione se encontraba desesperada tratando de que Hagrid notara su brazo levantado entre la multitud de alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin que por lo visto estaban ya acostumbrados a aquel panorama (los alumnos nuevos ya lo estaban haciendo también)...   
  
- Sí, Hermione...   
  
- Quienes sufren la picadura de un billywig experimentan mareos seguidos de levitación, aunque no es peligroso, un exceso de picaduras puede provocar que la víctima flote en el aire descontroladamente durante días, si se produce una reacción alérgica grave puede terminar en un estado de flotación permanente.   
  
- Excelente Hermione!!, más de lo que necesitábamos..., 15 puntos para Gryffindor por tu respuesta!, y ahora..., cuando los suelte van a intentar hechizos para paralizarlos y quitarles el aguijón el cual van a usar en su próxima clase de pociones cuando éstos ya estén secos.(lástima que tengan que hacerles daño a mis preciosos especimenes) Bueno, ¿listos?...ahí va!   
  
Y Hagrid los liberó. En el momento en que Harry se disponía a lanzar su hechizo inmovilizador a un billywig que se le aproximaba girando descomunalmente y emitiendo un extraño chiflido visualizó a Kimberly que se cubría con su mochila apuntando con la varita sin ver la dirección.   
  
Harry olvidó a su billywig y apuntó al insecto que amenazaba a Kim con su enorme aguijón. Ella se acercó a él y en voz baja le susurró:   
  
- Gra-gracias... fobia...insectos...   
  
- No es nada, quédate cerca por cualquier cosa...   
  
-...Y si apuntas, mira hacia dónde...-dijo nirvana, en forma represiva   
  
No oyeron la respuesta de Kim debido a que una sombra apareció sobre ellos de repente. Fue entonces cuando alzaron sus miradas y observaron a Neville que flotaba por encima de sus cabezas a una altura de cinco metros. a continuación interrumpieron unas risas estridentes que provenían del campo a sus espaldas.   
  
Hagrid se encontraba metiendo a los billywigs de nuevo en su caja por lo que no pudo evitar que Ron se lanzara en dirección a Malfoy que era quién acababa de entrar acompañado de Julie. Ésta lloraba de risa lo que ocasionó que Kimberly se uniera a Ron en su marcha hacia ellos, mientras que Harry y Hermione se encontraban intentando bajar a Neville para llevarlo a la enfermería.   
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Malfoy? - preguntó Ron enfurecido mientras pensaba si incluir a Julia...   
  
- Sí, ¿no?... es raro que en tu presencia me esté riendo de algo más patético que tú, Weasley... - respondió Malfoy entre carcajadas mientras Julie permanecía contorsionándose.   
  
- JULIE!!!, JULIA INGHAM CLOCK !!!, JULIA, BASTA!!!   
  
mientras tanto Harry buscaba la forma de bajar a Neville. Hermione trajo una cuerda y pensó en usar el Wingardium Leviousa para atar la cuerda a la pierna de Neville, que se encontraba en constante ascenso, mas en ese momento llegó Nirvana   
  
-pobre, la fiebre provocada por esas...cosas horribles...es bastante tranca   
  
-tranca?   
  
-difícil, dura...   
  
-pero eso no importa, ahora tenemos que bajarlo, así que...   
  
-bajarlo? lo hubieras dicho antes!- y con solo mirarlo hizo que el cuerpo de Neville tocara el suelo- ahora átalo- dijo sin parpadear ni quitarle la mirada- cuando lo suelte volverá a flotar   
  
-cuando lo suelte?...   
  
-dame la cuerda, Harry, rápido   
  
ataron a Neville. Nirvana parpadeó y Neville regresó al aire como un gran globo de helio   
  
En ese momento observaron a los chicos que estaban peleando en el piso mientras Hagrid se abría camino entre la multitud. Nirvana fue a ver también   
  
-no me agrada esa chica- dijo Hermione con cara seria. luego fueron a la enfermería   
  
- ¿Qué pasa acá?... Ron, Malfoy!!!, los dos...esto es una clase...   
  
- No, perdón...pero esto no parece haber sido nunca una clase...   
  
- JULIE!!!   
  
- Srta. Ingham, guarde silencio... - dijo Hagrid mientras que los separaba... - ahora..., ustedes tres van a tener una detención, lo lamento Ron pero si no hubieras..., y ustedes dos traten de llegar en hora si no quieren un castigo permanente!. Bueno, pueden irse...ya es hora.   
  
- Vamos Ron - dijo Kimberly dándole una última mirada a su amiga.   
  
-no necesito que me lo digas, Gragnam...- dijo ron con tono despectivo y se alejó caminando   
  
Mientras que Julie y Draco iban juntos hacia el Gran Salón aún comentando lo recién ocurrido, Kimberly y Ron se dirigían a la enfermería en busca de sus amigos.   
  
- ¿Estás bien, Ron?   
  
- Sí, estoy bien...pero por culpa del idiota de Malfoy y ...   
  
- Sí Ron, decílo...no hay problema, ya sé que Julie actúo mal   
  
- Bueno, por culpa de ellos ahora tengo un castigo...   
  
- Sí, pero no creo que Hagrid te lo haga muy difícil!!!   
  
- ojalá tengas razón...   
  
-¿qué fue lo que te dijo McGonagall hoy temprano?   
  
-pues... nos citó para después de su clase, es todo, supongo que por ser nuevas   
  
-no te hag...!   
  
-ah! bueno, si es por eso...-interrumpió Harry a ron, dirigiéndole miradas   
  
un rato después se dirigieron a cenar. en el gran comedor vieron un grupo de alumnos, casi todos Ravenclaw, sentados en círculo. ellos se acercaron a ver por qué el círculo. en el centro estaban Starla Startkey y Andrew Howash, y por lo que lograban oír, los de alrededor eran admiradores o algo así:   
  
-sí, es curioso. allá en el TEC los cronogramas de pruebas eran distintos. las de algunos cursos eran semanales, otros mensuales, pero todos tenían bimestrales y, cada dos meses teníamos una semana de descanso; claro que los que querían se quedaban a reforzar los cursos flojos. ah! y no se descansaba los sábados...   
  
-y qué les parece la distribución de clases acá?   
  
-bueno, ustedes tienen una clase, almuerzan, otra clase, cenan y duermen. no se ofendan pero están...como que desperdiciando un poquititito de tiempo, allá las clases comenzaban a la 8am. la primera clase hasta las 10 y luego otra hasta las 12, luego el almuerzo hasta la 1 y otra clase hasta las 3, luego la última hasta las 5. entonces comenzaba el descanso. en ese tiempo algunos profesores (como mi papi, por ejemplo) daban clases de reforzamiento para los que se atrasaban.   
  
lo bueno era que no dejaban tanta tarea, todo lo hacíamos en clase, así a los profesores les constaba que trabajáramos.   
  
- y qué cursos tenían allá que acá no hay?   
  
-yo ya hablé mucho. te toca Andrew...-todas las chicas prestaron mucha más atención que hacía un rato.   
  
-ha? ah!...sí...pues teníamos...lo básico: matemática, ciencias, arte y una clase práctica de encantamientos cotidianos a cargo del Sr. Startkey   
  
-sí, él es un gran profesor- dijo Nella   
  
-por qué hay tantos...Ravenclaw?...aquí?-dijo Kimberly. su voz pareció ser una nota disonante en la conversación   
  
-bueno...-dijo Starla-lo que pasa es que...creo...que algunos compañeros están interesados en la TEC y... pues...les estábamos contando...verdad Andrew?   
  
-sí, así es...   
  
-y por qué tanto interés?- los Ravenclaw la miraron tan despectivamente que ella no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra   
  
-bien hecho, Gragnam-susurró ron   
  
-déjame explicarte: según lo que he leído, la TEC....-y Hermione se llevó a kim a la sala común   
  
-mal hecho, chicos-dijo Starla a los oyentes por la forma en que miraron a kim- eso no se hace... su ignorancia es comprensible...e irreversible, créanme, no sirve- y siguieron la charla   
  
una vez en la sala común encontraron a los gemelos Weasley, que al parecer, trabajaban en algo muy importante   
  
-hola chicos   
  
-ustedes escribiendo? que va a pasar ahora, Hermione se convertirá en burro?   
  
-OYE!!!-dijo Hermione, que escuchó a pesar de estar al otro lado de la sala   
  
-ahora no, Ronny-dijo Fred   
  
-sé un niño bueno y ve a dormir, no vez que hay hombres trabajando?   
  
-pero qué les pasa?- dijo ron indignado. Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta el dormitorio.   
  
-viste eso? están muy raros   
  
-no te preocupes, sé de qué se trata... 


	4. Cap IV

CAPÍTULO 4: Novios, Defensa y detenciones. (este nombre no es apropiado para mi verción, así que le pondré: Grupo de Intercambio Cultural GIC, confabulaciones y...Dónde está Hector?)   
  
- no, esto ya es mucho. mis hermanos! FREDERIC Y GEORGEAN WEASLEY...   
  
-Fredequién y quién más?   
  
-...(prosigo)...HACIENDO ALGO ASÍ SÓLO POR UNA CHICA?! QUÉ LES PASA?! sea lo que sea, Harry, esto es muy extraño...   
  
-para mí que ya les llegó la "primavera"   
  
-jó!, no lo creo, pero si es así, tengo que conocer a esa chica   
  
-ya habra...-Harry dio un gran bostezo-...haaaaaam... diembo bara...buscarla mañana, ahora duerme y deja dormir.   
  
la noche pasó y como al día anterior, Harry durmió hasta tarde, pero despertó con algo que no esperaba...   
  
- ¿¡¡¡KIMBERLY!!!?, ¿qué..., qué haces acá?   
  
- ¿qué haces acá vos, Harry?   
  
- Yo...eh, creo que dormía - dijo éste agarrando sus lentes de la mesa que se encontraba seguida a la cama y tapándose instintivamente con la colcha color rojo escarlata.   
  
- Harry, perdón pero ¿esta es la habitación de los chicos de quinto?   
  
- Kim, a no ser que sea una broma de los gemelos, sí, es el cuarto nuestro..de los chicos de quinto   
  
- AY!! HARRY, PE-PERDÓN!!!!, YO...yo fui al baño y, y me perdí..subí y pensé que...ay!, perdón -repitió una y otra vez realmente apenada.   
  
-espera un segundo, ya te saco...si alguien te ve estás frita   
  
- No, deja!!!, intenta volver a dormirte..supongo que ya se fueron todos   
  
-dormir? RAYOS!!!- Harry miró su reloj. sólo le quedaban 30 minutos para cambiarse, desayunar hacer sus cosas e ir a clase- olvídalo! debo desayunar ya!- se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y miró que no hubiera nadie- ya, ahora vete   
  
- bueno, como quieras   
  
Kimberly se dio vuelta y se fue a la sala a buscar quien le dijera dónde estaba su cuarto   
  
Harry se dio prisa para hacer sus cosas y salió casi volando de la habitación, por correr casi rueda las escaleras, tropezó con el muro del cuadro al salir y empujando al que se le atravesaba, llegó al gran comedor. la mayoría ya había terminado de desayunar, y cuando se disponía a morder su primera tostada fue sacudido del hombro por Fred...no, George...ya! un gemelo Weasley   
  
-hey, Harry, mira allá   
  
-tenemos nuevas Potter!   
  
-qué?   
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió con los gemelos al último rincón del gran comedor, donde un grupo pequeño (una vez más) conformado en su mayoría por los nuevos y algunos curiosos se juntaban. al llegar pudo ver al centro a Nirvana, Starla Startkey, Lucy Linus, Andrew Howash, Colin Creevey y a Ginny, bastante contentos, pero, de qué?   
  
-Estos chicos tienen talento!-dijo Starla, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Colin   
  
-una proeza digna de respetar- agregó Lucy   
  
-suelta la mano de mi hermana- dijo Fred a Andrew cuando este estrechaba la mano de Ginny como felicitación   
  
-esto va a caer bomba... la tienes ya?- dijo Nirvana a Colin   
  
-sí, acá está- respondió este, y abriendo un compartimiento de su (inseparable) cámara, le entregó una fotografía. todos se amontonaron a ver   
  
-GUAU!!   
  
-DIOS MÍO!!!   
  
-UFF! QUE BIEN SE VE ESTO!!   
  
-SINCERAMENTE ENVIDIABLE!!!   
  
-esto es sencillamente admirable (en el segundo día! que rápida es esa niña!)... no se desesperen, hay para todos- dijo Starla haciendo un ademán a Chad Ducan para que se acercara. este tomó la fotografía y una vez en sus manos esta era ahora 2 fotografías, luego 4 y así en unos segundos tenía un fajo de fotografías entre las manos. se cercioraron de que no se acercara nadie más que los de ahí presentes y empezaron a repartir las fotos. cuando Harry recibió la suya, vio algo a lo que no daba crédito. MALFOY Y JULIA INGHAM BESANDOSE EN UN AULA DE LO MÁS APACIONADAMENTE!!! y para colmo el pillo de Colin la hizo móvil! de pronto escuchó tras él un gemido de indignación. Kimberly estaba detrás de él, también con una copia en la mano. Harry se percató de algo raro: pasaron una y otra vez varios profesores y alumnos pero seguían de largo, como si no estuvieran allí o no los vieran.   
  
-ahora bien- dijo Lucy- supongo que esto debe quedar en secreto entre nosotros, ya que si difundimos la noticia al resto y llega a los oídos de los "tórtolos", lo negarán todo...   
  
-lo que quiere decir es que si queremos llegar al fondo del asunto, nuestra parejita no debe ni sospechar que los estamos espian...(no, eso suena feo)...que estamos interesados en ellos... secreto?   
  
-SECRETO!!!!!- dijeron todos al unísono   
  
-secreto?-volvió a preguntar, esta ves dirigiéndose personalmente a Kimberly. parecía saber que ella era su mejor amiga y lo dolida que se sentía por haberse enterado por terceros. le convenía guardar silencio.   
  
-secreto-dijo a media voz   
  
-bien, todos a clase!...Colin, Ginny, muchas gracias   
  
Harry y ron corrieron a clase. Dentro de un libro encontró la carta de Sirius, que le había llegado el día anterior en la mañana y aprovechó en abrirla.   
  
Querido Harry:   
  
Supongo que recibirás esta carta ya en Hogwarts. Lamento que la   
  
última vez que tuviste noticias mías haya sido en tu cumpleaños, lo   
  
siento. sé cuanto te preocupas por mí, y te lo agradezco infinitamente,   
  
pero estoy trabajando con Remus en algo importante de lo que luego   
  
vas a enterarte. no puedo decírtelo por carta pero no es grave y mi vida no corre mayor peligro.   
  
Dumbledore está organizando algo interesante que espero sea de tu   
  
agrado, va, estoy seguro que sí y va a lograr distraerte a ti y a tus   
  
amigos.   
  
Espero que me respondas pronto y me cuentes todo lo que sucede en   
  
Hogwarts.   
  
Cuídate muchísimo   
  
Con cariño,   
  
Tu padrino, Sirius Black.   
  
P.D: Saludos a Ron y a Hermione!   
  
Harry terminó de leer emocionado y lleno de dudas por suerte Canuto estaba bien y acompañado por Remus lo que lo hacía sentir aún más seguro con respecto al cuidado y a la protección de su padrino, pero ¿en qué andarían?, y ¿cuál sería la gran sorpresa de Dumbledore?. Aparte, Harry aunque sabía que todo lo que su padrino había hecho se debía al amor que le tenía a James y a Lily y también a él, no dejaba de sentir culpabilidad por ser la causa por la que éste había cambiado su vida y se encontraba desde hacía ya más de un año oculto y prófugo de la ley. El que Sirius no fuera culpable de la muerte de sus padres era una noticia que Harry ansiaba hacer pública para que éste pudiera por fin dedicarse a vivir y dejar de simular que no lo hacía... se lo merecía. Pero Peter Pettigrew, quien sí era responsable de todo por lo que se le acusaba a Sirius, se les había escapado y Harry había sido testigo del momento en el que el idiota ayudó a Voldemort a recuperar todo su poder entregándole una de sus manos.   
  
-oye, no que habían juntado defensa contra las artes oscuras con cuidado de criaturas mágicas? no debería tocarnos ahora.   
  
ya en clase, el joven agarró papel y pluma y comenzó a escribirle la respuesta al merodeador, en la cual le contaba sobre su último mes de vacaciones, el regalo de Hagrid, lo extraño del primer día de clases y todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora lo cual lo llevaba a incluir lo del intercambio en la carta. Obviamente luego de preguntar sobre lo que acontecería en Hogwarts le dio final al mensaje.   
  
Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era una materia especial, no sólo por la temática que estudiaba, (ya que varios alumnos especialmente los Slytherins pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo el tener una clase contra las Artes Oscuras y no profundizar en ellas), sino porque todos los años tenían un profesor nuevo. Nadie les había comentado sobre quién ocuparía el puesto este año, así que suponían que serían uno de los primeros grupos en conocer al profesor. Los chicos explicaron a a los nuevos sobre las ansías del Prof. Snape de ser el titular de la materia y cómo no lo había conseguido por cuatro años consecutivos, también sobre los profesores que antes habían tenido y las distintas razones por las que tuvieron que dejar de enseñarles. Pronto plantearon qué pasaría si Snape ocupaba el puesto..., no podía ser que Dumbledore finalmente se rindiera y se lo diera, pero era comprensible que en lo tiempos que estaban viviendo, el director prefiriera emplear al profesor de pociones antes que los alumnos se quedaran sin clases de una materia tan importante. además ya tenían un suplente, Héctor Larckopsky   
  
Al girar observó a Ron que lo miraba como preguntando qué había escrito. antes de responder entró en el aula el Prof. Dumbledore   
  
- Alumnos de 5º año, Buen Día!-dijo éste   
  
- Buen Día, Prof. Dumbledore- se oyó a coro   
  
- Gryffindors tengo que darles una noticia que no sé si les va a parecer del todo agradable   
  
- Aw!!!, NO!!!- gritó Ron sin poder evitarlo   
  
- ¿Qué le sucede, Sr. Weasley?- dijo el director con su amable tono   
  
- No, Profesor, perdone, no quería interrumpirlo   
  
- No se preocupe, Sr. Weasley- continúo- como ya sabrán cada vez es más difícil el conseguir un profesor adecuado para el puesto que para colmo esté interesado en él, y más cuando pasan los años y los profesores siguen siendo reemplazados. Aparte que como se podrán imaginar, el dar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras implica hacer públicas las diferencias contra este tipo de artes.   
  
-pero Profesor, no nos diga que...   
  
- Sí, Srta. Granger, como se imaginará alguien que ya pertenece a este Colegio va a ser su nuevo profesor de Defensa, o por lo menos temporáneo   
  
-pero ya tenemos a...   
  
Albus Dumbledore no pudo continuar informándoles ya que los alumnos se encontraban hablando entre ellos, reclamando, gritando, o algunos como Harry estaban preguntando que por qué no les traían a Larckopsky. Kimberly estaba furiosa con los ojos y puños cerrados, y la cara colorada golpeando todo lo que tenía a su alcance creyendo que le habían dado el puesto a Snape. Harry le pidió que se calmara para poder escuchar al director. Muchos otros compañeros hicieron lo mismo y al cabo de unos minutos estaban todos mudos observando al Prof. Dumbledore.   
  
- Bueno chicos, entiendo su reacción. pero tampoco es tan dramático!, aparte ya perdimos la mitad de la clase y no me dejaron terminar de hablar   
  
- Perdón Profesor   
  
- No se preocupe Srta. Gresham, pero escúchenme. si lo que pensaban era que el Prof. Snape iba a darles clase de Defensa debo decirles que están equivocados   
  
Se sintió un suspiro general aunque enseguida retornaron las dudas por parte de todo el alumnado. Pero aún así, Harry seguía cuestionando lo del Prof. Héctor...   
  
- Pero, Sr. Director, entonces, ¿quién va a ser nuestro profesor?   
  
- Antes de que comience el murmullo debo decirles que su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras voy a ser yo   
  
La clase se conmocionó, estaban como congelados y luego de que todos se miraran con los ojitos abiertos al igual que sus bocas las cuales lentamente comenzaron a esbozar grandes sonrisas, Harry, el que antes había mantenido la tranquilidad, y Kimberly, la que nunca se perdía una oportunidad de festejar, con una mirada se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir Pero aún así, Harry seguía cuestionando lo del Prof. Héctor...   
  
- No!, chicos, no es necesario, por favor siéntense!!!. Ahora comprendo lo que dicen sus demás profesores al comentar que son los más revoltosos   
  
Para cuando terminó de hablar el salón ya era un barullo total, pero rápidamente los alumnos se calmaron y aún radiantes y felices miraron al profesor el cual ya estaba resignado a que su primera clase no tuviera ningún fin educativo.   
  
- Bueno, me alegra que la noticia fuera de su agrado ya que no pensaba que iban a querer tener a su director como profesor también, pero ahora debo comunicarles que las clases ya comenzaron por lo que van a tener que aprender lo que implica estudiar!. Esta primera clase no voy a poder empezar con el programa del año pero quiero que apunten todo lo que van a trabajar por lo menos en el primer semestre conmigo   
  
Y así comenzó la clase de Defensa con el Profesor Dumbledore, luego de que éste les dictara la lista de temas, una mano ya conocida por todos se alzó entre las cabezas de sus compañeros.   
  
- Sí, Srta. Granger   
  
- Profesor - dijo Hermione tímidamente -esta lista es solo de maleficios y magia oscura antigua ¿eso no estaba reservado solo a los alumnos de séptimo año que tomaran clases avanzadas en Defensa?   
  
- Sí, así es Srta. Granger, pero este año hubieron varias reformas. ustedes ya tienen claro los maleficios imperdonables, y la lucha contra las criaturas oscuras más peligrosas, ahora tienen que poner en práctica las maldiciones y las formas de protección que pueden utilizar contra un mago oscuro. la próxima clase que tenemos un módulo de dos horas vamos a comenzar con el primer maleficio de la lista, me gustaría que leyeran sobre el tema para venir más preparados a la clase   
  
- ¿Tenemos que hacer alguna redacción, porque el profesor Snape también nos mandó?- volvió a hablar Hermione, la cual parecía la única recuperada de la sorpresa   
  
- No, no es necesario, simplemente tienen que leer aunque si desean hacer un trabajo por escrito voy a aceptarlo con mucho gusto!...bueno, ya suena el timbre. vayan Chicos, buenas tardes!   
  
- ¡¡Buenas tardes Prof. Dumbledore!!   
  
- Guau, es increíble!   
  
en el comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, todos se encontraban ya sentados, pero un gran numero de chicas de Griffindor de todos los años estaban amontonadas (once again) al extremo de la mesa. Hermione se acercó a ver. Kimberly se quedó conversando con Harry.   
  
terminando de almorzar, Kimberly corrió a saludar a su amiga julia, pero luego recordó lo del beso y paró en seco. Julia la vio y quiso saber que pasaba.   
  
-hola Kim   
  
-hola...   
  
-qué pasa? te veo mal   
  
-(ponete lentes)... ha! no nada, solo que estamos muy distantes, vos sabés...   
  
-no entiendo   
  
-es que se dicen algunas cosas sobre ti y Draco y, pensé...   
  
-(no me digas!...)...ajá...   
  
-pensé que si había pasado algo, tú me lo hubieras dicho...   
  
-ha!, no, nada todavía...   
  
-ha...bueno...- y sin despedirse, se fue. su mejor amiga le había mentido   
  
terminado el almuerzo, Harry y Ron se reunieron con Hermione y Ginny, que venían hablando enfáticamente por al lado de la mesa. cuando tuvieron contacto visual con ellos, les dieron la espalda.   
  
-Hermione, Ginny, Qué pasa?   
  
-que qué pasa? quieres saber QUÉ PASA?!- dijo Hermione con cara de histeria   
  
-sí...que pasa...- dijo a media voz ron mirando aterrado a Hermione   
  
-...donde está Kimberly?   
  
-no sé, la vi con Julia, por qué?   
  
-...no importa...vamos Ginny   
  
-pero, qué se traen esas dos...   
  
-...creo que...no solo "esas dos"...- dijo Harry jalando de la túnica a Ron para que voltee. Todas las chicas de Griffindor lo miraban furibundas.- creo que mejor nos vamos...   
  
más tarde en la sala común, todo era un solo de murmullos. cuando se acercaron los gemelos Weasley   
  
-Provecho Harry!!!!   
  
-que?   
  
-que pasa Ronny, tu amigo no te contó lo del cuarto?   
  
-que? que cuarto?...Harry...   
  
-...que cuarto?   
  
-todo Griffindor lo rumorea- dijo Neville- como pudieron...estas muerto   
  
-de qué?   
  
-el nombre "Kimberly" te dice algo?- dijo Hermione   
  
-espera...Kimberly y tú en el cuarto?!- dijo ron- Y..¿cómo Kimberly llegó al cuarto?   
  
- no sé, dijo que se perdió   
  
-...mmmnnn...   
  
-...yaaa...   
  
-...ajá...y que más?...   
  
-ES EN SERIO!!!!!   
  
-bueno, entonces solo fue suerte...   
  
-sí, no hay motivo para admirarte...   
  
-PERDÓN?   
  
todos se fueron y en cuestión de minutos los murmullos disminuyeron.   
  
-por qué no me dijiste...   
  
-no le di importancia, es todo   
  
-Harry, no me digas que tienes algo con esa...   
  
-no, nada. vamos a la biblioteca a buscar lo de pociones.   
  
se dirigieron a cumplir su deber pero de la nada les empezó a llover bombas fétidas   
  
-agg! que rayos...!!!!!!!   
  
Peeves volaba por sobre sus cabezas cargando varias muestras de las antes referidas   
  
-ajá, el canijo de Pottercillo paseando por mis terrenos, he?   
  
-largo de aquí!!   
  
-pero si es Ronny Weasley...- ron levantó la vista furioso, esa forma de llamarlo solo podía ser de sus hermanos, pero Peeves...?- Tus hermanos son buenos negociantes...difíciles, pero no imposibles...!   
  
-qué dijiste?...puff!!!!!! apesta!!!!!! (definitivamente, son de mis hermanos) ya basta!!! EXPELLIARM...   
  
-NO! si se les caen moriremos de asfixia!!! cjcjcjcjcjcj (qué rayos le ponen a esto?!)   
  
- Potter, Weasley, váyanse de aquí!!!- dijo una voz que no conocían- largo!!!   
  
Harry y ron corrieron, pero luego se detuvieron y voltearon a ver. Dos chicas Hufflepuff enfrentaron al poltergeist. pero Harry las reconoció como las hermanas Chalco, que pertenecen al intercambio. Isabel tenía en sus manos un espejo redondo y Anna una especie de amuleto triangular que despedía una luz blanca. al poco tiempo solo quedó de Peeves una masa de "vortex" flotando en el aire. Harry estaba idiotizado; ron parecía maravillado   
  
-como...como lo hicieron...?   
  
-quienes son ustedes?   
  
-yo soy Anna y ella es mi hermana Isabel. vinimos en el intercambio   
  
-qué es eso que usaron...?   
  
-y como saben quienes somos?   
  
-nos lo dijo el espejo...-dijo Isabel   
  
- tenemos que irnos- dijo Anna en tono cortante- ah!, esto es para ti- dijo dándole a Harry un sobre negro con letras verdes brillante que decían:   
  
Invitación del Grupo de Intercambio Cultural (GIC)   
  
al sr. Harry Potter   
  
-nos vemos...-adiós...-dijeron las hermanas   
  
-bye...qué es eso?   
  
-es una invitación del grupo de intercambio cultural de...   
  
-ah! si? no me digas! sí, ya me di cuenta. qué es todo eso del "GIC"?   
  
-recuerdas lo de la escapada del banquete de comienzo de año?   
  
-ajá   
  
-bueno, están organizando reuniones para el supuesto "intercambio cultural", para que los chicos se conozcan y por lo que sé las inscripciones son libres, así que si quieres...   
  
-bueno, si no hay más que hacer...echaré un vistazo (a las chicas...)   
  
-bien, déjame ver...-llegaron a la biblioteca, sacaron los libros que necesitaban, se sentaron y Harry leyó la carta:   
  
sr. Potter:   
  
le entregamos la presente con el fin de notificarle que se iniciarán las reuniones siendo la primera este sábado a las 17h 00' (5:00pm), por ser este un horario libre y el más adecuado para efectuar la correspondiente. esperamos no tenga ud. nada que hacer en este horario.   
  
le comunicamos también que puede venir en compañía de otro alumno/a, puesto que consideramos que de esta forma será mejor llevada a cabo la integración del grupo de intercambio al colegio que nos recibió. contamos con vuestro apoyo.   
  
atte.: Grupo de Intercambio Cultural   
  
(GIC)   
  
empezaron a trabajar. Harry agarró su mochila y el pergamino en el que llevaba escrito los dos primeros renglones del trabajo titulado:"Ubicación cronológica y espacial del comienzo de la práctica de pociones reconstructoras de huesos y tejidos así como los ingredientes que se necesitan para realizarla", él ya la conocía y sólo podía asegurar que era algo asqueroso y difícil de tragar, era bastante complicado al tratarse de un informe de 4 pergaminos para entregar en una semana, pero eso no era todo. a medida que pasaban los minutos la biblioteca se iba llenando más y más, hasta que ya no cupieron y tuvieron que sacar los libros y trabajar fuera   
  
al salir se encontraron con Kimberly, Julia y Draco. Los dos últimos se hallaban riendo en la entrada de la biblioteca sin haber adelantado los deberes prácticamente nada debido a la animada charla que mantenían desde hacía casi dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Definitivamente hacer la tarea no era lo que preferían hacer estando juntos y Kimberly no parecía muy a gusto.   
  
fueron a buscar una banca vacía en el patio. una vez sentados continuaron sus trabajos. luego de un momento pasó Vania Linares junto con Pancy Parkingson. Ron se asustó   
  
-que hace Hermione con Parkingson!?   
  
-no es Hermione, es Vania Linares, una nueva. si te das cuenta esta tiene el cabello más rojizo, y además tiene los distintivos de Slytherin. lo ves?   
  
-pero es idéntica a...   
  
-si, ya sé. a tus hermanos les causó gracia   
  
-valla...-ron ya no estaba aterrado, sino, más bien, interesado   
  
cuando pasaron frente a ellos, Vania lanzó unas miradillas a ron. este saltó de la impresión   
  
-Harry! viste eso?   
  
-si   
  
-tal vez ella esté interesada en mí, tú sabes. uno no puede evitar este tipo de cosas cuando es como es...   
  
-yaa...... qué te crees?   
  
a la noche se dirigieron a cenar. llegaron bastante temprano, así que terminaron rápido y aprovecharon el tiempo para continuar su trabajo en la sala común. antes de salir advirtieron de un grupo. se acercaron sin notar que eran solo de Slytherin. pero luego se aproximaron de otras casas.   
  
-BUENO...JULIE Y YO...NOS PUSIMOS DE NOVIOS, HOY 3 DE SETIEMBRE!- Anunció Draco, que se encontraba en el centro. Crabbe y Goyle parecían acabar de escuchar su sentencia de muerte, y Pansy Parkinson desapareció repentinamente   
  
-el secreto no duró mucho...-susurró detrás de Harry Nirvana. junto con ella estaban Lucy y Starla.   
  
-ya se vendieron... qué pena! yo que quería pescarlos in fraganti y manchar sus nombres públicamente...ya lo hicieron ellos!   
  
-pero aún podemos publicar esa foto...ya veremos qué pasa-dijo Lucy brazos cruzados, como un consuelo para Starla, que sonreía con desilusión.   
  
Harry pudo ver a Kimberly que se acercaba a Julia "POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!!!!!!!!!" y esta respondiendo "era una sorpresa!"   
  
-vamos ya, Harry.   
  
-si- respondió Harry, bastante entretenido con lo que veía- adelántate...   
  
a Harry le divertía la cara de corderito manso de Malfoy junto a Julia. dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala común, pero al doblar en un pasillo se estrelló con algo que no esperaba   
  
-Harry? lo siento, hola   
  
-disculpa, no te vi Cho   
  
-no importa. nos vemos...-dijo pasando la mano por el cuello de Harry y guiñándole un ojo. Harry no paraba de temblar, pero de pánico. se sentía sucio.   
  
-ya sabes qué se siente...-dijo una voz detrás de él -esa chica tiene un problema. no deja de hacerme lo mismo desde que llegué. tú sabes lo que tiene?   
  
-nno... no sé...Howash?   
  
-si, yo soy. espero hallar respuestas el sábado...   
  
-hola, pasa algo?-dijo Starla detrás de Andrew   
  
-otra victima de Chang   
  
-no me digas! esa chica debe tener un tic en el ojo. bueno, tenemos que ir con mi apá. chau Potter -los muchachos se retiraron.   
  
Harry tropesaba con los alumnos a medida que se dirigía a la sala común. estaba totalmente desconcertado. la chica por la que había muerto durante dos años ahora le repelía, le asustaba. no dudó en comentárselo a Ron ni bien llegó a la sala. esperaba recibir un consejo de su amigo, mas sólo recibió un "no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos" Harry no sabía a quién pedir ayuda. no podía decirles nada a los gemelos, no sabía como podían reaccionar. decidió esperar el sábado. 


	5. Cap V : 1 y 2

CAPÍTULO 5: BAILE, ORDEN Y QUIDDITCH. (como se habran dado cuenta, las anteriores autoras eran algo monótonas y a todos los títulos de sus capítulos les ponían "algo, algo y algo mas" como, por ejemplo ahora, pero siempre son tres cosas. en mi caso, suelo cambiar unas cosas y aumentar otras. este se llamará "La adolecencia en full". este 5to capítula en particular me ha salido muy largo y lo he dividido en tres partes. aquí les presento la 1ra y 2da)P.D.: perdonen los errores, no tube tiempo de corregir!  
  
1ra   
  
A al mañana siguiente, sábado, despertó Harry algo inquieto. No había dormido bien. Se vistió y bajó a la sala común. Ahí se sentó en un sofá. Desde su posición pudo ver el periódico mural de la sala: "se ha extraviado mi sapo. Verde con manchas café. Si lo ves avísame. Greg Burthon, 2do" "Has las mejores bromas del mundo a tus amigos y rivales con los SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY. Ya saben con quien tienen que hablar" "a los alumnos de primero, no olvidar los estetoscopios para el martes, curso de astrología" entre otros mensajes pudo ver el de " reunión el Sábado 8 de septiembre a las 5pm. GIC" en eso bajó Ron abotonándose los de arriba de la camisa   
  
-Ron   
  
-Harry...tu camisa...   
  
-que tiene?   
  
-está al revez...   
  
Harry no pudo descansar bien la noche, temía repetir en sueños aquella aterradora escena. Se apresuró a ponerse bien la camisa pero a mitad del proceso se encontró can un par de ojos negros enormes y saltones.   
  
-perdona! yo...   
  
-perdonado, pero no me parece el lugar para andarse desvistiendo... (pensé que eso sólo lo hacían los americanos...) vas a ir a la reunión?   
  
-sí, seguro. Ron también viene   
  
-bueno. Nos vemos- dio la vuelta y se fue. Los chicos salieron al comedor. En él tomaron desayuno.   
  
Como distracción se pasaron la mañana haciendo lo que casi nunca: las tareas. Pero pronto se aburrieron y decidieron hacer algo útil. Se pasearon todos los pasillos posibles buscando chicos de 1ro y los del intercambio y organizar un "tour" por el castillo. Los gemelos ayudaron. Así se reunió un pequeño grupo de chicos y empezaron el recorrido:"Estas escaleras suelen cambiar de dirección, tengan cuidado. Esa es la escalera que lleva al tercer piso que, se supone, está prohibido. Este es el cuadro de sir Cadoggan. Por ahí está la entrada al despacho del director", etc. los cuatro tuvieron mucho cuidado en no revelar los pasadizos secretos, como la entrada a la cocina, al baño de los prefectos, los muchos cuadros que escondían habitaciones y los túneles que llevaban a Hogsmade. Cuando tropezaron con el Prof. Startkey, este les felicitó por la gran idea y les devolvió los puntos que les había quitado la noche de principio de año. Entonces dieron las 4pm. Harry, Ron y los gemelos se dirigieron a la sala común para prepararse. Subieron a sus habitaciones. Harry se cambió, con un pantalón marrón y un sweater verde y Ron una camisa a cuadros (beige con líneas rojas) un pulóver naranja y un pantalón. Una vez abajo esperaron a los gemelos. Ahí vieron a los Narcny, que salían ya hacia el punto de encuentro. Nirvana sonrió a Harry como quien dice "los esperamos". Tras ella salía su hermano, que tiraba del brazo de Parvatty Pattyl. Luego bajaron Ginny y Colin. Ginny estaba muy arreglada y se veía nerviosa. Por fin bajaron los gemelos, tanto o más arreglados que Ginny, bañados en perfume (parecían estar dispuestos a llamar la atención de Linus a toda costa) entonces se dirigieron a la reunión. En el camino comentaban cómo habían recibido las tarjetas. A Fred y George se las dio Tuorse. Harry explicó lo de las hermanas Chalco y Ron recordó pedir una explicación a las bombas fétidas de Peeves   
  
-no te enojes, fue un trueque justo, lo necesitábamos...   
  
-necesitaban qué?   
  
-no, no, no hermanito. no seas tan preguntón   
  
-muy bien, y ahora, adónde vamos?   
  
-no lo sé-dijo Harry sacando la carta- aquí no dice nada...   
  
-...ups...- no sabían a donde ir. Lo único que les quedaba era seguir a alguno del intercambio que se cruzara por ahí.- tal vez ella pueda decirnos- dijo Ron señalando a una chica de cabello negro con dos colas, que caminaba sola con la mirada en el suelo. se le acercaron   
  
-disculpa...-se detuvo Fred esperando una respuesta, pero la chica siguió caminando- Hola! Queríamos saber si vas a la reunión del GIC! No me oyes?! Espera!   
  
la chica se detuvo en seco, volteó y con la vista aún en el suelo dijo:   
  
-lo siento, no hablo con extraños   
  
-pero al menos nos puedes llevar?   
  
La chica siguió caminando. Los chicos la siguieron. Ella los condujo hasta una puerta. Al pasar por ella entraron a una sala amplia con muebles y cinco arañas enormes con velas naranjas y negras. Ahí ya se encontraban Ginny y los otros que habían visto en la sala común. Entonces sonaron 5 campanadas de un reloj pendular en el centro de la primera pared. Una gran mesa apareció de la nada y en ella un juego de té inmenso, con tantas tazas como personas habían presentes. Automáticamente todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y precedieron al lonche. Harry y Ron estaban en la luna, y ni qué decir de los gemelos. No les quedó otra que sentarse y tomar el té. Esto les pareció un poco tonto. al parecer Vania Linares se percató de esto y sin más preguntó:   
  
-por qué esas caras? Nos equivocamos de hora?   
  
-de ninguna manera, el libro de tradiciones dice que es a las 5 y, bueno, son las 5-añadió Nirvana, mientras los otros chicos asentían con la cabeza. Harry no quitaba la cara de desentendido   
  
-qué acaso no es tradición de los ingleses tomar el té a las 5 en punto?   
  
Terminando, todos se separaron en grupos. Los gemelos fueron tras de Linus. Harry se acercó a Nirvana, mientras Ron buscaba a Vania.   
  
-hagamos un circuito- propuso Nirvana- las preguntas de rutina: Nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, signo zodiacal, gustos, preferencias y lo que quieran agregar. Todos de acuerdo? Bien, yo empiezo. Nirvana Narcny, 15, 5 de mayo, Tauro, color lila, adivinación, nada más.   
  
Harry quiso tener pluma y pergamino a la mano.   
  
-voy yo. Nicholas Narcny, 14, 25 de diciembre, Capricornio, color rojo, carne de cerdo (conocen la "cecina"?) y totalmente disponible-concluyó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Parvatty Pattyl   
  
-Harry Potter, 15, 31 de Junio, Leo, verde y rojo, Quidditch, soy buscador( y sí, parecía estar "buscando" la atención de Nirvana) al igual que mi padre, a los 11 fui toda una celebridad sin siquiera saberlo y...-Harry se dio cuenta que se estaba excediendo- nada más.   
  
-Arly Savina, 14, 19 de Diciembre, Sagitario, los conejitos, el ritmo Axe, es todo.   
  
Luego de un rato de conversar apareció el Prof. Startkey y todos guardaron silencio.   
  
-muchachos, buenas tardes. Perdonen la tardanza, pero vuestro director me invitó a tomar el té en su despacho. Entonces consideré el comentarle acerca del grupo de intercambio y...buenas noticias! El director nos da su apoyo. tendremos un espacio especial para desarrollar las reuniones con más comodidad.-los muchachos sonrieron con conformidad   
  
-sin embargo...-dijo otra voz detrás del profesor-necesitan alguien que esté a cargo de esto- era el Prof. Dumbledore- así que, si están de acuerdo, dejo a cargo al buen Prof. Startkey.-todos asintieron- sin más que decirles, los dejo. Hasta luego.   
  
Savina y los Narcny empezaron a conversar sobre aquello a lo que Arly había llamado "ritmo Axe", algo de lo que Harry no entendía, así fue a ver a qué grupo podía incorporarse. "A propósito, qué estarán haciendo Ron y los gemelos?" Se dijo. Decidió ver primero a Ron. Él estaba conversando muy entretenido con Vania. se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor:   
  
-...cuando salíamos veíamos a las cabritas saltando en los prados. Una vez una arremetió contra mí, pero felizmente sólo me fracturó un brazo. Mi papi se enojó tanto que al día siguiente nos comimos a la cabrita en la cena.   
  
-al menos tú no tienes problemas con ningún animal. Verás, cuando yo tenía 6 me regalaron un oso de peluche. Mis hermanos la convirtieron en una araña gigante mientras dormía. desde entonces tengo fobia de las arañas   
  
-de verdad? Yo le temo a los murciélagos. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en 1ro, los chicos de 4to soltaban a propósito varias decenas de ellos en los pasillos, y siempre terminaban persiguiéndome. A ellos le parecía gracioso, pero a mi papi no, así que terminaron siendo expulsados. Sabes que me has caído bien?   
  
-en serio?   
  
-sí   
  
-tú también a mí. Te gustaría que te enseñe Hogsmade?   
  
-qué es eso?   
  
-es un pueblito que queda cerca. De vez en cuando nos dejan ir allá. Te gustaría?   
  
-claro!   
  
"Caramba!" se dijo Harry, "Ron ya tiene cita". Luego fue a ver qué hacían los gemelos, pero no los encontró. curiosamente tampoco estaba Lucy   
  
-eh, Harry! Pensé que estabas con Nirvana, qué pasó?   
  
-nada, es que me quedé fuera de tema. Y tú qué tal con Linares?   
  
-bien. Me ofrecí a llevarla por Hogsmade, si es que vamos. Es graciosa, me ha hecho reír. se parece a...   
  
-Hermione?   
  
-ah...a ella? No...bueno, sí, pero sólo en lo físico. Son muy diferentes. Hermione es seca, aburrida. en cambio, Claribel es...   
  
-Clariquién?   
  
-(continuo) es divertida, graciosa... yo creo que podemos llegar a algo en un par de semanas. y es que cuando uno es como es...   
  
-Tú también me has hecho reír, Ronald Weasley- dijo Vania detrás de él. Al parecer había escuchado todo- igual, gracias por el cumplido. Procura no ser tanto como eres- dio media vuelta y se marchó del salón   
  
-genial...has visto a mis hermanos?   
  
-no, yo también los andaba buscando, pero no.   
  
-oye, mira allá. Qué hacen?   
  
Harry giró la vista donde varios chicos rodeaban a los tres primeros con los que había estado hablando. parecían estar bailando y, al tiempo, cantaban en un idioma que no podía entender   
  
De repente a Harry se le vino una pregunta a la mente; una pregunta que se había estado formulando desde hacía 2 días. Harry estaba seguro de saber quien le podría dar la respuesta.   
  
-eh, Starla! tengo una duda acerca de ustedes   
  
-cuál?   
  
-los he visto a varios de ustedes efectuar magia sin emplear sus varitas, qué tipo de magia es esa?   
  
-así que el "Happy Brother" quiere saber de nuestros poderes?- dijo Chad, aproximándose   
  
-poderes?   
  
-de qué poderes hablan?-dijo Ron   
  
-bueno, algunos de nosotros tenemos algunos poderes, como por ejemplo Chad, que puede duplicar los objetos que toca   
  
-yo puedo hacer aparecer cosas- dijo Andrew- así- extendió su mano y en un instante apareció colgando de ella el manojo de llaves de Hagrid. Luego lo hizo desaparecer, dando a entender que lo había devuelto.   
  
-yo muevo las cosas con la vista- dijo Nirvana, al haberse interrumpido su danza   
  
-yo danzo "la manivela"- dijo Nicholas. Todos lo miraron extrañados.   
  
-yo puedo entender cualquier idioma, dialecto o lo que sea... lo que no entiendo es cómo...   
  
-yo causo explosiones a donde señale. Les muestro- dijo Carlo Tourse. Él señaló a la esquina de al otro lado del salón. De pronto, PLAF! una gran chispa salió del mismo extremo, que estaba bastante lejos de donde él estaba parado   
  
-bueno. Yo no sé si considerarlo un poder, pero cada vez que tengo una pesadilla, esta se materializa y ataca a las demás personas.   
  
-yo no tengo nada de eso, pero la que sí es Danielle. A propósito, dónde está?   
  
-me dijo que no venía. lo olvidé- agregó Favriccio, de mala gana, como si no le importara   
  
-y ella, qué hace?   
  
-y qué hacen ustedes?- dijo Harry a las hermanas Chalco   
  
-yo, nada   
  
-yo menos   
  
-y lo que vimos la otra vez en el pasillo?   
  
-ha! eso es el talismán y el esp...   
  
-(CHHHST!) Eso te lo explico YO, otro día- dijo Anna, callando a su hermana de a codazos.   
  
-oigan, si les parece, traigamos nuestras mascotas la próxima reunión   
  
-ya   
  
-está bien.   
  
Llegó la noche y la reunión tuvo fin entre historias y otros comentarios. Al salir, algunos se dirigieron al gran comedor para la cena, otros prefirieron pasar primero por sus salas comunes. Harry fue a la sala común con Ron y Ginny. Ahí estaba Hermione hundida en un mar de libros de pociones. pero apenas los escuchó entrar se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a ellos a pasos agigantados, tomo aire y profirió con histeria   
  
-DONDE RAYOS ESTABAN!!!???   
  
-que te imp...   
  
-salimos a pasear-dijo Harry, callando a Ron de un golpe   
  
-los cinco?   
  
-sí, los cin... qué cinco?   
  
-tampoco están tus hermanos, Ginny   
  
-no están?   
  
-con nosotros no han estado- dijo Harry, ya que se desaparecieron apenas terminaron el lonche   
  
-bueno, y a dónde fueron?   
  
-ah..a dónde?   
  
-pues...   
  
-ah...   
  
Había algo que les impedía a los tres hablarle a Hermione acerca del GIC. A ninguno se le ocurría nada. Harry sólo tenía cabeza para preguntarse dónde podrían estar los gemelos y si estaban con Lucy Linus   
  
-yo estuve con Starla y Andrew. Colin me acompañó... debo irme ya- y safó   
  
-...tu no vas a ningún lado!- dijo Ron, haciendo la finta y fue detrás de ella   
  
-y bien!?   
  
-ehm... estuve...   
  
-estuvimos haciendo la tarea de pociones, con Ron, Parvatty y mi hermano Nicholas- dijo Nirvana, que apareció de la nada- pero hay algo que no me ha quedado claro...   
  
-qué?... ha! Si, claro, dime...- dijo Harry al ver que la chica le guiñaba un ojo evidenciando complicidad.   
  
-un momento! Dijiste que salieron a pasear! REGRESA AQUÍ!!!- entonces los dos salieron dejando a Hermione sumergida en su enojo.   
  
-gracias, gracias en serio.   
  
-no hay problema, fue por una causa noble   
  
Llegaron al gran comedor. se sentaron al lado de Ginny y Ron, que les hacían sitio   
  
-y?   
  
-qué pasó?   
  
-Nirvana me salvó el pellejo, y a ti también, Ron   
  
-ah sí? pues gracias   
  
-no hay problema, pero se supone que ya tenemos buena parte del trabajo. Cómo van ustedes en eso?   
  
-ya casi a la mitad.   
  
-bueno...han visto a mi prima, de por casualidad?   
  
-la chica de la cadena en la cintura? no   
  
-que raro, no la he visto desde el desayuno   
  
-a propósito, sabes donde están Fred y George, o Lucy Linus?   
  
-ni idea. creí que habían asistido a la reunión   
  
-sí, fueron, pero desparecieron terminado el té   
  
Todos cenaron tranquilos. Harry notó que Ginny sonreía con una paz infinita. Tal vez porque no estando sus hermanos, podría descansar finalmente de sus terribles bromas, mas luego tras unos gestos de Ron, vio que se debía a que Howash había entrado al comedor.   
  
-Ginny...Ginny...GINNY!!!!!!!!!   
  
-QUÉ? QUÉ?...qué pasa?   
  
-qué tienes tú con ese tipo?   
  
-con cuál? Andrew? nada...   
  
-No te hagas!   
  
-Que no me haga?! Y qué tienes tú con Her...!- Ginny calló. Harry se atoró de la impresión-...con Linares...- terminó, empalidecida   
  
-...qué te importa...   
  
terminaron de cenar. al llegar al gran comedor vieron a Hermione ya calmada conversando con Kimberly. cuando esta vio a Harry le dirigió una gran sonrisa y un coqueteo sutil con la mirada. Harry sonrió levemente y bajó la vista, abochornado.   
  
-oye Ron... Kimberly se me ha insinuado   
  
-qué?!   
  
una vez ya en el dormitorio, cada cual en su cama, Harry comentaba lo sucedido   
  
-o sea que me están desperdiciando? -dijo Nicholas desde su cama   
  
-y qué piensas hacer?   
  
-no sé; es guapa, sí, pero no me inspira. tal vez si trato con ella un poco más...   
  
-bueno, pero no cuentes conmigo   
  
Harry pensó en aprovechar el domingo para dormir y platicar con Kimberly. a penas cerró los ojos cayó en un sueño profundo. un sueño...uno que ya había tenido antes: aquel en el que se vio a sí mismo en la cima de la torre más alta de Hogwarts; tras él, en el que debía ser el suelo brillaban chispas de todos los colores; fue a partir de ahí que empezaron las diferencias: Harry oía miles de pequeñas vocecillas junto a sus oídos. de tanto ver abajo sintió vértigo y giró hacia el frente. el paisaje le parecía en parte agradable, pero le asustaba. de fondo, dos nubes negras tapaban la luna. las tres sombras estaban ahí, frente a él. nuevamente la de al centro empezó a crecer y una gran luz lo cegó de pronto. era la luz del día que por fin se hacía presente en el dormitorio ya vacío. Harry miró el reloj: 10:37. volvió a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos eran 1:15pm. totalmente repuesto se levantó y se dirigió al comedor. ya era la hora del almuerzo. se sentó y comió todo lo que pudo. luego se dispuso a buscar a Kimberly, pero antes de poder salir del comedor alguien lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo   
  
-has terminado el trabajo ya?- dijo Nirvana, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer   
  
-me falta poco   
  
-entonces termínalo de una vez para que tengas mas tiempo libre. vete ya   
  
Harry sintió que debía terminar el trabajo, pero tenía una flojera muy pesada. "Bueno pues, tendré que avanzar" se dijo y fue a la sala común para realizar el proyecto.   
  
una vez ahí escribió los últimos tres párrafos de su tarea: "Muchos magos se han visto traicionados por los efectos secundarios de algunas pociones...En algunos casos hay riesgo de encogerse hasta desaparecer..." Estaba poniendo la bibliografía cuando, de repente, un par de ojos verdes como los propios, acompañados de un cabello rojo encendido se ubicó a su costado.   
  
-hola Harry!!! qué hacés?   
  
-hola, estaba terminando el trabajo de pociones   
  
-pero no falta bastante para eso?   
  
-sí, pero mejor lo terminaba ahora "para tener más tiempo libre"   
  
-tenés razón. me ayudarías con mi trabajo?   
  
-claro!   
  
Harry esperó a que Kimberly bajar su material y le fue dictando algunas cosas que podrían serle útiles. Harry se estiró y se apoyó cabeza-codo en la mesa para verla mejor, pero no contaba con un mal cálculo y su cabeza dio un sonoro golpe contra la mesa   
  
-estás bien, Harry?   
  
-si... no te preocupes   
  
luego de un rato Kimberly alego: "Ya me cansé". ambos dejaron el trabajo y salieron a caminar por los pasillos   
  
-oye, Harry, contame acerca de tus años anteriores, podés?   
  
-claro: en primero conocí a los chicos y me dejaron entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras resultó ser espía de Voldemort, pero... lo maté a tiempo   
  
-LO M-MA-TAS-T-TE?!   
  
-si, creo. pero no pienses mal, no lo hice a propósito. él me estaba ahorcando y yo le puse las manos en la cara y es empezó a hacer cenizas. en segundo el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue un tarado que robaba las historias de los magos famosos y luego los dememorizaba   
  
-qué barbaridad!   
  
-si, se llamaba Gilderoid Lockhart- dicho esto el rostro de Kimberly empalideció y sólo sus mejillas se pusieron muy coloradas   
  
-y... qué paso...?-dijo temblando la voz   
  
-terminó autodesmemorizandose. desde entonces está de interno en "San Mungo". en tercero conocí a mi padrino y a otros amigos de mi padre. la rata de Ron resultó ser otro espía de Voldemort, que había traicionado a mis padres. mi padrino vive ahora ocultándose constantemente, ya que lo encerraron injustamente en Azkabam y se escapó, pero nadie sabe que es inocente. en cuarto fue mejor. hubo la competencia de los tres magos. vinieron chicos de Doumstrang y Beauxbatton (Bulgaria y Francia) pero de 6to y 7mo solamente. los tres magos escogidos fueron Cedric Diggory (el enamorado de Cho Chang, que murió por culpa mía, te explico otro día) Victor Krum (que está enamorado de Hermione, no sé si te dijo) y Fleur delaCoure (que era descendiente de Vellas. sabes lo que son, no?) pero el cáliz de fuego me eligió a mí como cuarto   
  
-pero no que solo participaban de 17 años para arriba?   
  
-si, pero un tercer vasallo de Voldemort metió mi nombre en el cáliz. todavía recuerdo aquella vez en el baño de los prefectos...   
  
-cómo entraste?   
  
-...que Mirtley la Llorona me vio desnudo...   
  
-QUE QUÉ?!!!   
  
-y el primer Baile de navidad, que seguramente también habrá este año. quisieras ser mi pareja?   
  
-CÓMO QUE UNA CHICA TE VIO... ay, claro Harry, me encantaría.   
  
-bien. y, por si acaso, Mirtley es un fantasma   
  
***   
  
a la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó fastidiado y algo incómodo. cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba húmedo entre sus piernas. "no creo que me halla hecho... si no he soñado nada... y si sí?... qué vergüenza!..." se dijo. pero cuando arrimó las sábanas todo estaba seco. Harry serró bien las cortinas de su cama y se cambió de calzoncillos. Harry no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado, aunque nadie lo estuviera viendo. se deshizo de estos, se cambió y fue a desayunar.   
  
-hola Harry. tienes una cara algo extraña...   
  
-hola Ron. tienes algo extraño en la cara...   
  
-Qué? oye Hermione! tengo algo en la cara?- la chica volteó a verlo. su rostro se tornó rojo y su esfuerzo por contener la risa era demasiado obvio   
  
-no te preocupes, Ron. es normal, verás que ya se te pasa...   
  
-de qué hablas? por favor, no me asustes...   
  
-si me permites que te lo diga yo... Ron, tu cara está llena de acné...- Dijo Harry al ahora aterrorizado adolescente. Harry pensó que a él también le llegaría el momento. Pensó que Fred y George le pondrían los apodos mas crueles, y que el resto del colegio también lo fastidiaría. "pobre Ron!".   
  
-no te preocupes, Ron. tengo un libro de pócimas y menjunjes ideales para tu tipo de problema...- le decía Hermione.   
  
-crees que deba decírselo a mi mamá?   
  
-seguro! ella debe tener medicina casera para eso. si no, cómo explicas que ni Percy ni los gemelos hallan tenido?   
  
***   
  
en el gran comedor, Harry encontró desayunando a los gemelos, bastante malhumorados, lo cual era muy extraño en ellos. Harry sintió curiosidad de preguntarles, ya que no habían conversado desde el sábado.   
  
-por qué esas caras, muchachos. problemas con Linus?   
  
-hola Harry. no se si decirlo...   
  
-lo que pasa es que...   
  
-recuerdas la reunión del GIC? pues...   
  
-Lucy se dio cuenta de que la observábamos y salió y...   
  
-la seguimos y nos llevó al hall de la primera vez, recuerdas?   
  
-intentamos hacerle conversación, pero... nos trató muy mal   
  
-nos dijo que le bastaba con su sombra   
  
-pero insistimos y funcionó: dijo que éramos más divertidos que su sombra   
  
-y dijo que debía considerar pasar más tiempo con nosotros pero...- ambos bajaron la mirada a sus tazas, desconsoladamente   
  
-pero qué?   
  
-pero que ya estaba ocupada siendo la sombra de alguien más...   
  
Fred apretó un puño y golpeó contra la mesa diciendo:   
  
-tenemos que averiguar quien es ese "alguien más"- los gemelos apuraron sus tazas, se levantaron y se fueron.   
  
-no lo lograrán-dijo una voz al otro lado de Harry- no lograrán sacar a ese "alguien" de su cabeza- decía Nirvana casi en un susurro   
  
-no seas pesimista   
  
-no lo soy. además, si lo logran, no la van a compartir, o sí?   
  
-tienes razón... tú sabes quién es, verdad?   
  
-si, pero no debo decírtelo, nos meteríamos en problemas. ya te lo diré en otro momento...   
  
***   
  
La incógnita de quién sería la competencia de los gemelos persiguió a Harry por los pasillos de camino a clase de adivinación. "pero si esto es ADIVINACIÓN!!!, lo puedo adivinar!!!" como nunca, Harry estuvo perfectamente atento a la clase. en la hora de práctica Harry tomó su libro y buscó cualquier cosa referente a su interés. Ron le puso una mano en la frene para ver si tenía fiebre. a tres páginas de su meta su libro se cerró de golpe, encontrando sobre la tapa de ente los ojos de Nirvana, que lo miraban con severidad. casualmente Kimberly estaba a su derecha.   
  
-qué crees que sea eso?- preguntó amistosamente   
  
-no lo sé, parece mi perrita Kukita. Vos qué tenés?   
  
-no sé, déjame ver...parece...-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su esfera de cristal. mientras la acercaba se iba formando una imagen a colores que apenas entendía pero que, curiosamente se le hacía familiar. Harry acercó su cabeza hasta que su nariz chocó con la esfera. cuando Harry empezaba a reconocer algunas formas un estruendoso alarido lo hizo saltar hasta el techo y seguramente también a sus compañeros. Madame Trelawney empujó a Harry de su asiento, tomó la esfera en sus manos y tras verla unos segundos gritó desesperada   
  
-TRAGEDIA!!! LA DESGRACIA CAE SOBRE NOSOTROS!!! QUE DESTINO TAN CRUEL OS ESPERA, OH! MIS NIÑOS!!!- puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry- TÚ Y TUS COMPAÑEROS CORREN PELIGRO, UNA CULPA QUE OS FUE IMPUESTA EL DÍA DE VUESTRO NACER! OH! INFELICES CRIATURAS!!!- y salió corriendo tras dejar caer la esfera que colisionó con el suelo haciéndose añicos.   
  
-es siempre así? preguntó Kimberly   
  
-esa vieja loca me pegó un buen susto- dijo Ron   
  
-jó! a mí ya me debe una esfera nueva!   
  
***   
  
a la tarde Harry conversaba con Ron, que tenía ya la cara bastante limpia. fueron a tomar lonche y se encontraron con los gemelos con los ánimos repuestos. estuvieron hablando lo de la clase de adivinación. ron empezó a notar que el efecto del mejunje de Hermione estaba pasando y se fue corriendo. los otros no le dieron importancia y empezaron a mofarse de Trelawney. a la mitad de la parodia que efectuaban los gemelos apareció frente a ellos Lucy Linus, que se acercaba caminando. al parecer de Harry, los gemelos tenían razones bastante obvias para morir por ella: era increíblemente atractiva, parecía una diosa. no obstante, su argumento lo sacó de cuadro   
  
-discúlpenme, como ya saben, soy nueva y me preguntaba...dónde rayos se bañan ustedes? en el lago?-dijo Lucy sarcásticamente- no hay tinas ni duchas en los baños y, honestamente les digo, necesito asearme, o a caso tengo que convertirme en gato y relamerme?   
  
-sería interesante ver eso- dijo George levantando una ceja   
  
-y bien?...espero una respuesta...- Harry no supo qué responder. no recordaba haber necesitado un baño durante las clases de los 4 años anteriores, sólo aquella vez en el baño de los prefectos para realizar la tarea del huevo. luego de un corto silencio Fred dió la voz   
  
-...en el lago...   
  
-en el lago?!   
  
-bueno. gracias- dijo Lucy dando media vuelta   
  
-cómo se te ocurrió decirle que en el...?! aguarda...- Harry adivinó lo que tramaban al ver dibujada en el rostro de los gemelos una sonrisa maliciosa como ninguna otra.   
  
***   
  
el jueves entregaron sus trabajos en clase de pociones y se les comunicó de que Cuidado de criaturas mágicas se pasaría para el viernes.   
  
al salir al descanso, la voz de la Prof. McGonagall resonaba por cada uno de los pasillos, reclutando a los alumnos del intercambio. Harry, que en ese momento se encontraba cerca del aula de McGonagall fue detenido por Albus Dumbledore   
  
-ven con migo, Harry, que a ti también te concierne esto   
  
el director lo hizo pasar al aula y sentarse en uno de los asientos. Harry veía entrar uno por uno cada alumno del intercambio.   
  
-se preguntarán por qué se les ha llamado aquí- dijo el director, una vez que todos habían ingresado   
  
-se les ha llamado- continuó McGonagall- con un motivo muy especial... se trata de la "Orden del Fénix"   
  
-como ya saben, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería tubo un acuerdo con distintos colegios en todo el mundo. por ese motivo fueron seleccionados alumnos de 5to año que destacaran en sus funciones como alumnos y aprendices de magia y los trajeron aquí   
  
-pero, por qué solo de 5to año?   
  
-luego responderé esa pregunta. primero déjenme contarles la historia: todo comienza con un grupo de magos que en el siglo XIX se unieron para salvar al mundo mágico, se llamaron la "Orden del Fénix" sus miembros lograron su fin pero fallecieron. En la época más oscura, los años de Voldemort, se formó el segundo grupo que luchó contra él, todo hasta el día en el que fue derrotado y desapareció. El año pasado Voldemort resurgió y fueron elegidos los miembros de la tercera Orden del Fénix para reunir sus fuerzas y con la ayuda del resto de los magos y hechiceras en contra de las artes oscuras acabar definitivamente con él. los miembros de la Orden son elegidos por un Oráculo, el Oráculo de Andares, que se ubica en la ciudad de Calderdale. La druida Cliodna en una de las reuniones en Chartres con el resto de los druidas presintió la necesidad de crearlo para proteger a la comunidad en un futuro, pero pasaron siglos hasta que éste eligió a los primeros integrantes de la Orden, la primera Orden del Fénix   
  
-Este mismo año Albus partió hacia Calderdale mientras ustedes estaban en vacaciones para presenciar la elección de los miembros de este tercer grupo. el Oráculo elige a los magos que poseen poderes especiales, y que no planean un fin negativo con ellos, magos o brujas como ustedes   
  
- ¿QUÉ?, ¿PODERES ESPECIALES?, ¡NO!, nosotros no tenemos ningún poder en especial, somos solo hechiceras comunes- dijo Kimberly, aterrada de ser "extraña". Julia estaba igual de perpleja. los otros alumnos se miraban como diciendo "eso es lo que ella cree"   
  
-y qué implica ser miembro de la Orden?   
  
-Como integrantes van a tener que luchar por la seguridad del mundo mágico mediante sus poderes, poderes únicos entre los magos, y sus mentes, las cuales deben estar bien preparadas.   
  
-Los profesores de Hogwarts estamos encargados de darles clases preparatorias para que conozcan y dominen su magia; comenzaran el lunes próximo después de la cena. otros alumnos de Hogwarts serán probados también y serán integrados a dichas clases extras probablemente luego de Halloween   
  
-a cerca de por qué solo alumnos de 5to... es porque no sabemos dónde van a atacar las fuerzas oscuras. los alumnos de 4to no están lo suficientemente preparados para este tipo de riesgo y los alumnos de los años superiores se quedaron en sus colegios como medida de protección. si están aquí es porque aquí reside la mayor concentración de mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort, e incluso él mismo y necesitamos de su ayuda para combatirlo...-hizo una pausa-...aquellos que no estén dispuestos a poner en riesgo sus vidas, tienen derecho a retirarse...-unos se miraban nerviosos, algunos vacilaron, pero no se retiró nadie.   
  
-bueno... se les informará el horario de las clases extra el lunes en sus salas comunes. pueden retirarse- concluyó McGonagall   
  
todos salieron bastante nerviosos. nadie dijo una sola palabra. Harry estaba conciente de que sería peligroso. se puso a pensar cómo sería si llegaran las fuerzas de Voldemort al castillo y cómo sería el enfrentamiento. en medio de sus pensamientos sintió mareos y calló al piso   
  
-Harry? HARRY! estás bien?   
  
-Harry! qué pasó?!   
  
-no... nada, no se preocupen, sólo me mareé un poco...-dijo Harry levantándose y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza. tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que su dedo índice cayó exactamente sobre su cicatriz. Albus vio esto y se apresuró a asistirlo.   
  
luego del lonche, en la sala común, Harry leyó los anuncios del periódico mural. encontró un anuncio del GIC que decía "Se repite el horario de la semana pasada. GIC". "Otra vez no sabemos dónde" se dijo Harry. se lo comentó a Ron y a los gemelos.   
  
-y ya averiguaron de quién se trata?   
  
-todavía no. pero ahora tenemos algo muy importante que hacer   
  
-Cierto! debemos irnos ya si no queremos perdernos de nada!   
  
-de qué hablan?- dijo Ron, totalmente perdido del tema. Harry también mostró interés en la respuesta. entonces Fred se dirigió a Harry de la siguiente manera   
  
-te dice algo la palabra "lago"?   
  
Claro como el agua, Harry entendió a la perfección   
  
-bueno, nos vemos!   
  
-cómo lograron convencerla?   
  
-de qué están hablando? por qué siempre me ocultan todo?   
  
-no lo tomes así, Ron. escucha, si no quieres tener problemas con tus hermanos, no los sigas- pero Harry tenía tantas o más ganas de hacerlo   
  
-al menos dime de qué se trata, no?   
  
-mira- dijo Harry que, como buen leo, no se aguantó- lo verás tú mismo. traeré la capa de invisibilidad.   
  
una vez con esta salieron y se la montaron en un pasillo vacío y fueron tras la pista de los gemelos. ellos estaban en un descanso a final de un pasillo, donde había una gran ventana que daba al lago. ambos lograron abrir un par de lunas como para pasar por ese espacio los telescopios que traía cada uno.   
  
-que hacen?   
  
-miran al lago   
  
-con qué objeto?   
  
-(con el telescopio, menso) digamos que están buscando algo...   
  
-algo?   
  
-alguien   
  
-alguien? qué alguien?   
  
-Lucy Linus. ella preguntó dónde se podía bañar y...   
  
-y le dijeron que en el lago? qué absurdo! lo creyó?   
  
-parecía, pero estamos apunto de averiguarlo...   
  
los gemelos se veían inquietos, al parecer no habían indicios de la presencia de la chica   
  
-espera!-dijo George- algo se mueve por ahí!   
  
-dónde?   
  
los gemelos casi saltaban de la emoción. Ron y Harry también saltaron   
  
-acercaste? qué ves?   
  
-AHÍ ESTÁ!!!   
  
-ahí está quién?- dijo una voz gruesa y profunda. talvez, para los gemelos, la peor voz que hallan podido escuchar en su vida y en el momento menos indicado. los gemelos traían una cara de pánico espeluznante e in disimulable. Harry pudo haber jurado que vio cómo les saltó es corazón del pecho si él no estuviera tan espantado como ellos, lo mismo Ron. Eso talvez hubiera bastado, pero no. detrás de Snape apareció la misma Lucy Linus en persona y, no sólo eso: ahora tenía una placa de PREFECTA. en sólo un segundo pasaron un sinfín de pensamientos por la mente de los gemelos que provocó que sus rostros empezaran a contorsionarse ( qué hace ella aquí? no estaba allá? nos engañó? que estúpidos! pero entonces ella sabía de qué se trataba...! y ahora es prefecta!! y si le dijo a Snape?! ESTAMOS FRITOS!!!, etc.) Snape los empujó y miró por uno de los telescopios   
  
-...un espantapájaros... si pensaban hacerle una broma a alguien será mejor que confiesen. al menos así tendrán una mejor explicación a los 17 puntos menos que se acaban de ganar por estar en un lugar que no deben y además por haber destruido parte de la ornamenta del colegio que, dicho sea de paso, es antigua y costosísima- dijo refiriéndose a los pocos vidrios que safaron del ventanal.   
  
Snape dio la vuelta y se fue, pero Lucy seguía ahí   
  
-pero qué jugarreta para sucia! nunca lo hubiera pensado de ustedes...   
  
-mira quién habla!   
  
-nos tendiste una trampa   
  
-ustedes me tomaron por tonta PRIMERO. verán, le comente al Prof. Snape el problema de la falta de bañeras y... bueno, gracias a mi buen desempeño desde que llegué, el Prof. Snape me nombró prefecta para no tener problemas con ello.   
  
-y seguro los prefectos tienen baño propio!-dijo Fred. obviamente, ellos no sabían nada   
  
-oh, sí! lo tienen! muy cómodo y espacioso. deberían verlo, lástima que no pueden. genial arquitectura la de su colegio   
  
-...bueno...gracias por no acusarnos...   
  
-...si...gracias...   
  
-de nada, ahora vayan a su sala común- dijo ahora en un tono amable- y recuerden siempre: el que juega con fuego, se quema.   
  
-gran personalidad. a mi mamá no le va a gustar nada...- dijo Ron a Harry de regreso   
  
-si... qué raro que solo hallan sido 17... para mí que Lucy lo suavizó previamente...   
  
-has escuchado lo que acabas de decir?! "Suavizar a Snape" como si fuera posible!   
  
-tienes razón...qué idiota!   
  
-Hola Harry, Ron- saludó Starla que pasaba por el pasillo, sin detenerse   
  
-hola   
  
-hola...   
  
Harry y Ron pararon en seco tres segundos luego, cuando se dieron cuenta que todavía tenían la capa puesta. cuando voltearon Starla ya había doblado la esquina.   
  
en la sala común leyeron la carta del GIC que les había llegado dentro de un sobre azul marino con letras plateadas, tanto a Harry como a Ron:   
  
Sr. Potter (y Sr. Weasley, en el otro caso)   
  
a través de la siguiente le invitamos a asistir a la segunda reunión oficial del GIC, que se llevará a cabo el sábado (y a partir de este, todos los que siguen, hasta nuevo aviso) a las 5:00 p.m. En esta reunión se nos será indicado el lugar que nos fue designado por el director Albus Dumbledore para efectuar nuestras reuniones.   
  
Se avisa que también puede traer sus mascotas si lo deseara.   
  
atte. Grupo de Intercambio Cultural   
  
GIC   
  
***   
  
si bien, las clases cada día eran más complicadas, especialmente para los alumnos de quinto que a fin de año debían rendir los Timos, Harry estaba muy complacido de aprender nuevos hechizos y encantamientos con mayor frecuencia.   
  
al día siguiente, viernes, el Prof. Dumbledore citó a todos los alumnos a cenar. llegado el momento, con todos reunidos en el gran comedor, se hizo silencio y el director hizo algunos anuncios   
  
-Buenas noches, ante todo. quiero darles algunos avisos que conciernen a gran parte del alumnado en general. primero, a partir del mes de octubre empiezan las reuniones de cada Casa para conformar los equipos de Quidditch y establecer los días de práctica   
  
Las cuatro mesas de estudiantes estallaron en aplausos y gritos.   
  
-segundo, este año se decidió adelantar el acostumbrado baile de Navidad, puesto que por esos meses el personal docente de este colegio tendrá mucho trabajo. de modo que el baile será trasladado a la fecha de Hallowen...-los alumnos de 4to a 7mo batían palmas hasta más no poder-...y tercero, a partir de la próxima semana se abrirá el Club del Duelo, con el fin de reforzar sus conocimientos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y encantamientos y para que practiquen y mejoren su desempeño. esto también les ayudará a ganar puntos para sus casas- los alumnos saltaban, gritaban y silbaban de la alegría- se designará un día de la semana para cada año. continúen con su cena.   
  
Todos estaban a la expectativa ahora, ya que tenían que buscar pareja para el baile que sería ahora mas pronto. la mayoría prefirió asegurarse con alguien, aunque faltara cerca de un mes. sin duda alguna, habría de qué conversar al día siguiente en la reunión.   
  
Sábado, 4:40 p.m. Harry sabía lo que debía hacer. lo primero fue buscar a Ron y a los gemelos, reunirse con ellos y luego con Nirvana, que seguramente los guiaría al punto de encuentro. Harry cargaba con Hedwing y Ron con Pigwidgeon. Fred y George no traían nada, no querían de ninguna manera pasar vergüenzas por Erol frente a Lucy, justo cuando pensaban invitarla al baile.   
  
2da   
  
Nirvana los condujo hasta un gran cuadro, de una anciana delgaducha sentada en una mecedora con múltiples gatos al rededor. "Sopa de caracol" dijo Nirvana ante el cuadro y este se hizo a un lado descubriendo una habitación esférica con una trampilla en la base. Al abrir la (bastante amplia) trampilla, esta estaba bloqueada por otra tapa que, en realidad, no era otra tapa. Nirvana invitó a que se pararan en ella. Una vez todos encima, la "tapa" empezó a descender. Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvieron en otra habitación: un salón enorme, decorado muy elegante, seccionado en 4 espacios distintos: una sala de estar con sillones en todo el vorde, una especie de comedor con mesas largas, una segunda sala de estar, esta vez con asientos dispuestos en forma circular, y un espacio vacío y amplio terminado en un gigantesco ventanal con cortinas gruesas de un rojo oscuro desde el techo al piso. Tras este ventanal, una vista panorámica perfecta del lugar por donde se pone el sol.   
  
En la habitación se hallaban varios muchachos parados y sentados, por todas partes, acompañados de lo que debían ser sus mascotas, hablando, comparando, admirando y criticando, compartiendo opiniones, etc. Harry estaba impaciente por ser parte de ello.   
  
-oye, Nirvana, tú no trajiste tus mascotas?   
  
-yo no, mi hermano las trajo por mí. allá están   
  
Harry la siguió hasta el fondo del salón, a la parte vacía, donde estaba Nicholas entre cajones y jaulas, conversando con otros chicos   
  
-por fin llegas!   
  
-sí, sí, ya sé...(dirigiéndose a Harry) mira: Esta es Agnus (una tarántula) y esta es Macha (una gallina) esta es Gray (una rata) y este es Nandito (una lechuza) lo comparto con mi hermano.   
  
-se llama Melchor! MELCHOR!   
  
-NANDITO!   
  
-MELCHOR!   
  
-NANDITO!   
  
-MELCHOR!   
  
-NANDITO!   
  
-MELCHOR!   
  
Mientras ambos discutían, la lechuza enloquecía, golpeaba su cabeza contra la jaula y daba chillidos estruendosos.   
  
-...eh...la mía se llama Hedwing...   
  
-ay! Qué linda! (QUE SE LLAMA NANDITO!!!) Cómo dijiste que se llama?   
  
-Hedwing   
  
-ay! hola Hedwing! que bonita Hedwing!- decía Nirvana al ave que ya se había trepado a su antebrazo.   
  
Harry pensó que estaría bien dejarla con Nirvana mientras miraba a las mascotas de los demás. Así que se acercó al primer pequeño grupo que vio. Este estaba integrado por Favriccio, Chad e Isabel.   
  
-hola, puedo ver?   
  
-claro. justo les mostraba a Motta (un cuy) y a MarcoAntnio (un grillo)   
  
-ella es Bertha (una pastor-alemán) y este es Malcom (un gato)   
  
-Carajito   
  
-QUÉ?!   
  
-que mi Hámster se llama Carajito... y ella es Dallane ( un "Afgano"). Isabel, vienes con migo al baile?   
  
-claro!   
  
Harry se retiró y fue a ver otro grupo. esta vez a la sala circular. Harry vio a los gemelos conversando (para variar) con Lucy, que tenía en su regazo un gato negro y al lado de su cabeza, parada en el respaldar de su asiento, el águila real que le traía la correspondencia. decidió ir a conocer a los animalitos (y de paso, escuchar la conversación)   
  
-Hola Harry -saludó Fred   
  
-y Hedwing?   
  
-lo dejé con Nirvana. hola Lucy   
  
-hola Potter   
  
-cómo se llama tu gato?   
  
-mr. Carpenter- el gato que dormía ronroneando paró las orejas al escuchar su nombre.   
  
-y el águila?   
  
-Morgane   
  
-mm... bueno...-Harry esperaba escuchar algún comentario de los gemelos, pero no decían nada. más bien, parecía como si ellos esperaran a que se valla- bien, hasta luego   
  
efectivamente, cuando Harry se retiró, los gemelos siguieron conversando. en la misma sala vio a alguien que no esperaba y acompañado de quien menos podría imaginar   
  
-Neville? tú aquí?   
  
-hola Harry   
  
-...con ella?...   
  
-qué tiene de malo?   
  
-bueno... es que... no lo esperaba   
  
-bueno, ella me invitó. hemos tratado bastante y nos llevamos bien   
  
-no te creo!   
  
-Rotter?   
  
-Potter   
  
-ah, hola.   
  
a Harry no le quedaba claro aún aquella escena: "a ver, Neville Longbotton, el gordito torpe y tímido con un sapo llamado Trevor me dice que la chica más rara, excéntrica, violenta, que se cuelga cadenas por todo el cuerpo, que tiene una ceja perforada por un arete, que tiene la mitad del cabello morado y, que para rematar, se llama METALICA HEAVY lo invitó cordialmente a venir? A ÉL?"   
  
-qué mascota tienes tú?   
  
-yo? una lechuza   
  
-y donde está?   
  
-con tu prima...tú tienes alg...   
  
-una mariposa amazónica... está sobre ti   
  
Harry miró arriba y vio la más grande mariposa normal no hechizada, aleteando. esta se posó sobre lo que debía ser su jaula. Harry pudo apreciar el color tornasolado y brillante de sus alas. luego le enseñó una salamandra de nombre "Aldo Martín Pachas" alegando que ese era el nombre de un profesor que tubo. Aldo se veía bastante infeliz.   
  
era tiempo de ver otras mascotas.   
  
Arly, Frank, Marcus y Anna probaban un hechizo para entender lo que decían sus mascotas. Frank tenía algunos problemas con su perro. Marcus se entendía muy bien con su gorrión. parecía que la lechuza de Anna tenía muy buen sentido del humor, pues ella moría de risa; su gatito parecía no entender nada. Arly discutía con su tucán. "cerebro de pájaro!" gritó esta y anuló inmediatamente el hechizo.   
  
-oye Harry, tu lechuza se aburrió de mí, toma.   
  
-gracias Nirvana.   
  
al avanzar cor el pequeño comedor, Harry tomó algunos de los bocadillos servidos en las mesas y fue con Ron, que estaba a punto de pedirle a Vania que fuera con él al baile.   
  
-irá conmigo- dijo Carlo Tourse   
  
-quién dice?   
  
-yo digo   
  
-estás loco? yo ya tengo pareja, así que piérdete- dijo Vania   
  
-y quién es?-insistió Carlo   
  
-no te importa   
  
-sí me importa!   
  
-por qué tendría que importarte? idiota!   
  
-idiota el que va contigo! yo no voy!-dio la vuelta y se fue   
  
Harry recordó con esto las constantes discusiones de Ron y Hermione del año pasado."esos dos se gustan" pensó   
  
-esos dos se gustan- le dijo Ron, que prefirió salir de la discusión y ahora acompañaba a Harry en la mesa-...qué...de qué te ríes?   
  
-de nada, Ron, de nada- respondió dándole palmadas en el hombro   
  
-si es porque Vania no va a ir al baile conmigo, todavía hay muchas chicas dispuestas a...   
  
-sí, ya sé.   
  
-a propósito; le pediste ya a Nirvana?   
  
-no, ya tengo pareja   
  
-qué rápido. quién es?   
  
-Kimberly- dijo sin pensar. luego titubeó temiendo la reacción de su amigo.   
  
-...ah, bueno...- Ron se veía mortificado   
  
-y los gemelos? le habrán pedido a Lucy?   
  
-eso es más que seguro   
  
-pero no irá con ellos- interrumpió Nirvana   
  
-y tú cómo sabes?-dijo Ron   
  
-ella sabe quién le gusta a Lucy, e irá con él, me imagino   
  
-así es. pero debe quedar en absoluto secreto. nadie debe saber que es él   
  
-por mi parte, ningún problema- dijo Harry   
  
-...bueno, y nos vas a decir quién es?   
  
-claro que no, tonto! lo verán ustedes el día del baile   
  
-pero un mes es mucha espera   
  
-qué pena!   
  
ya de noche, los alumnos se fueron retirando. a Harry le hubiera gustado seguir conociendo a las mascotas de los otros alumnos. se dirigió a la plataforma que subía y bajaba para transportar a los alumnos. coincidió con Colin, colorado y muy sonriente, con su cámara colgando del cuello y un álbum de fotos enorme bajo el brazo.   
  
-hola Colin   
  
-hola   
  
-por qué tanta alegría?   
  
-bueno...-la plataforma llegó al piso superior- te digo otro día-y se fue.   
  
cuando Harry salió del cuadro se dio de bruces con Cho Chang, que había venido corriendo por el pasillo. el cuadro aún estaba abierto y los alumnos del intercambio seguían saliendo. Harry temió que Cho se percatara de ello y lo hizo, pero no le dio importancia.   
  
-oh! Harry! lo siento tanto! te lastimé?- dijo, colocándole a Harry el cabello por detrás de la oreja   
  
-nn no, Cho...estoy bien   
  
-y, ya conseguiste pareja?   
  
en ese preciso momento salía Ginny del cuadro   
  
-...ah...ss sí, ya tengo...   
  
y detrás de Ginny Nirvana   
  
-y quién es?   
  
y detrás de Nirvana (para alivio de Harry) Starla   
  
-pues es...   
  
-hola Cho, torturando a Potter?   
  
-métete en tus asuntos   
  
-...muy bien   
  
-no me dijiste quién...? Harry? Rayos!   
  
Harry desapareció del lugar. se hallaba corriendo hacia el gran comedor cuando recordó..."HEDWING!" la había dejado caer cuando chocó con Cho.   
  
-sé más cuidadoso Potter   
  
-Starla? Hedwing! gracias!   
  
-no hay problema- dijo sonriendo. Harry notó que ahora portaba una "P" reluciente en el pecho. de alguna forma, esto hacía que se sintiera más seguro. talvez inconscientemente contaba conque Starla viniera a rescatarlo cada vez que Cho se le acercara. tomó a Hedwing y le dio algunas cosas de la mesa a probar en compensación por haberla dejado tirada. Llegó Kimberly a la mesa, y divulgó entre los más cercanos que ella era la feliz pareja del ilustrísimo Potter.   
  
-oye, Harry, tú crees que Nirvana se anime a ser mi pareja?-preguntó Ron. a Harry le chocó un poco   
  
-Tú con Nirvana? no los veo juntos   
  
-no seas egoísta, tú ya tienes a tu pelirroja y, bueno, parece que Nirvana no tiene pareja aún. me parece raro que no la hallan invitado   
  
-has lo que quieras- dijo fingiendo desinterés. a él le hubiera encantado invitarla e ir con ella, pero ya se lo había propuesto a otra   
  
***   
  
a la mañana del domingo, en la sala común Kimberly conversaba con Hermione   
  
- Sí, en Lashtood Julie y yo jugábamos al "dúo-flyball", es un juego americano en el que volamos en escobas también, pero de a dos, en cada una se sientan dos personas, el que mira hacia el frente y maneja la escoba es el "reboebs", y el que se ubica de espalda a éste es el "hapery"   
  
- ¿Qué hacen cada uno?   
  
- Bueno, en la cancha hay dos pozos relativamente grandes ubicados cada uno en un lado opuesto. Hay cinco escobas con los dos participantes por cada equipo y aproximadamente doscientas pelotas   
  
- ¡¡¡¡ Doscientas pelotas !!!!   
  
- Sí, doscientas pelotas llamadas smeetys que son del tamaño de una bola de cristal, de distintos colores y están encantadas para volar como la snitch, por toda la cancha. Yo juego como "reboebs" y mi función es dirigir la escoba y colocar las "smeetys" dentro del pozo perteneciente a mi equipo, que en Lashtood era de color rojo como las plumas del fénix que nos caracterizaba. La función de Julie que jugaba que jugaba como "hapery" era la de pasarme las pelotas luego de hacer pases únicamente con otros haperies para que yo marcara el tanto, cosa que solo pueden realizar los "reboebs", ¿entendés?   
  
- Sí, parece divertidísimo y debe ser fabuloso el ver todas las pelotas de colores, las ¿smeetys?, volando entre las escobas, ¿no?   
  
- Sí, y de noche es más bonito todavía Herm!   
  
- ¿Cuándo termina un partido?   
  
- Se da como formalmente terminado a los noventa minutos de comenzar, los jugadores bajan a tierra y se cuentan las "smeetys" de cada pozo, el que tiene más es el ganador.   
  
- Incluye mucho el trabajo en equipo, ¿no?   
  
- Suena fantástico aunque no podría cambiar al quidditch jamás- dijo Harry   
  
-Hola Har!   
  
-hola...Har?   
  
-disculpa! puedo decirte así?   
  
-...bueno, pero no en público   
  
-ah! Harry, me dijo la Prof. McGonagall me pidió que te dijera que vallas a su despacho a hablar con ella sobre el Quidditch.   
  
Harry tuvo que apresurarse a beber su jugo de calabaza para llegar a tiempo al despacho de su jefa de casa.   
  
- Buenos días, Potter   
  
- Buenos días, Profesora McGonagall   
  
- Pasa, por favor, toma asiento.   
  
- Gracias- contestó Harry   
  
- Bueno, le pedí que viniera para hablar sobre el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, como ya sabe Wood terminó sus estudios hace dos años y los puestos de guardián y capitán quedaron libres...   
  
- Es cierto profesora   
  
- La razón por la que me interesaba hablar con usted al respecto es porque me gustaría que aceptara ser el capitán de nuestro equipo   
  
Harry quedó atónito frente a esta frase, era buscador desde primero, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en Hogwarts, y ahora tendría la suerte de dirigir al equipo. no tenía una respuesta a todo aquello, o claro que la tenía, pero ¿cómo hacía para hablar en aquel momento?   
  
- Si es su gusto, claro- siguió la profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo sus pensamientos   
  
- Sí! claro que acepto, perdone profesora   
  
-Perfecto!, entonces ya tenemos a nuestro capitán, felicitaciones Potter, estoy segura de que hará un buen trabajo.   
  
- Muchas gracias profesora   
  
- Su primera labor como capitán será reunir al resto de los integrantes para que todos decidan quién tomará el puesto de guardián, deberán probar a todos los alumnos que estén dispuestos y comunicarme su decisión luego de que éste acepte.   
  
- De acuerdo   
  
Entre tanto, el cazador de Slytherin, Adrian Pucey, era llamado por el Prof. Snape para tratar el mismo tema. El jefe de su casa lo escogió a él como nuevo capitán ya que Marcus Flint, quien había ocupado este puesto por tres años consecutivos, finalmente había quedado libre. También se habían ido de Hogwarts unos de los bateadores del equipo, Bole, y Warrington, otro cazador, por lo que sus puestos también necesitaban de un reemplazo. El reunir al grupo fue el primer trabajo de Adrian como capitán para que decidieran la suerte del alumnado de Slytherin que se presentara a la prueba de admisión.   
  
En cuanto Harry abandonó el despacho se encontró con la persona que más deseaba ver en ese momento, y la que para alegría de Harry lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.   
  
-Hermione me dijo que te llamaron por el Quidditch   
  
-sí   
  
-...Y!?   
  
-soy el nuevo capitán   
  
-NO JODAS!!- el grito de Ron resonó en todo el pasillo-...creo que mejor nos vamos...   
  
***   
  
-no puedo creerlo, Harry! Tú, CAPITÁN!!   
  
-felicidades Harry!   
  
-así que el señor Potter es nuestro capitán!   
  
-nuestros respetos, Sr. Capitán!   
  
-sí, sí, bien, pero no tenemos guardián   
  
-guardián dices?   
  
-sí, será mejor que ponga el aviso en el mural... veamos... "audiciones para Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: el Sábado 23 a las (10...no) 11:00 a.m."   
  
-oye, Harry, podemos ir practicando esta tarde?   
  
-sí, no puedo esperar para volar un poco en la escoba   
  
-un año entero ha sido mucha espera   
  
-bueno... está bien. esperen- volvió a colocarse en el mural- "1ra práctica de Quidditch, hoy domingo a las 4:00 p.m."   
  
pasaron la tarde avanzando con algunas de las tareas que tenían para la semana, hasta que llegó la hora indicada. todos fueron al campo, se vistieron y tomaron sus escobas. llegaron decenas de alumnos de 2do a 6to, la mayoría de 2do, y también espectadores de todos los años. uno en particular llamó la atención de Harry   
  
-...no lo creo...! Wood?...Wood, hola!!!   
  
todos los Gryffindor que tenían escobas se acercaron volando a saludar a su anterior capitán   
  
-hola a todos! Harry, felicitaciones   
  
-gracias! qué haces aquí?   
  
-vine a recoger un título; la constancia de mis años jugando Quidditch, porque voy a entrar al "X United"   
  
-WOW!   
  
-felicitaciones!!   
  
-sí, gracias, pero dice McGonagall que estará listo entre la última semana de octubre y la primera de noviembre. supongo que nos volvemos a ver en esas fechas. partiré mañana a las 9 a.m.   
  
todos dieron alaridos quejumbrosos.   
  
-bueno, a practicar!   
  
comenzaron por un calentamiento individual y luego se agruparon. también participaban los alumnos que querían entrar al equipo ese año.   
  
-oye "Har"! han venido a verte!   
  
Harry volteó inmediatamente para ver a Kimberly que lo saludaba agitando vivazmente su brazo derecho. a su lado estaban Hermione y Ginny, que seguramente venía a ver a sus hermanos. una ráfaga de viento casi lo bota de su escoba. Nicholas Narcny pasaba a todo pique persiguiendo a una Snitch, pero... plateada? Harry fue tras ella también. cuando se estaba acercando, alguien lo empujó   
  
-Nicholas compite conmigo!- dijo Nirvana   
  
-lo siento!- Harry se apartó. pudo notar que Nirvana llevaba un uniforme de Quidditch especial, igual que Nicholas. talvez era el que usaban en su colegio, pero sí era muy distinto al suyo.   
  
-eh! Harry!, me permites tu escoba un momento?   
  
-claro!   
  
Harry le cedió la escoba a Ron y este alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a una de las porterías. algunos de los jugadores le daban sus escobas a los que se la pedían y descansaban. la práctica se extendió hasta la hora de la cena.   
  
-Harry!!!- Kimberly corrió a abrazarlo saliendo de los camerinos- eres el mejor Har!!!   
  
-hola Kimberly   
  
-puedes decirme Kim o Kimmy, como quieras   
  
-no, Kimberly está bien, gracias   
  
-bueno, es hora de cenar   
  
entraron al castillo muertos de hambre. todos corrieron a la mesa y tomaron lo primero que encontraron a la mano. Harry comió hasta hartarse.   
  
-oye Harry...-preguntó Wood- la chica que te empujó en el campo, cómo se llama?   
  
-la del uniforme raro?   
  
-sí ella, la que está sentada allá   
  
-Nirvana Narcny, por qué?   
  
-gracias amigo- se levantó y se fue a donde estaban los gemelos   
  
-oye!- dijo Harry tratando de detenerlo, pero estaba tan lleno que apenas podía ponerse de pie. cuando pudo hacerlo salió del gran comedor para ir a la sala común. de camino a ella, lo que por una fracción de tiempo había temido se estaba dando frente a sus ojos   
  
-Nirvana, irías al baile conmigo?   
  
-será un placer Oliver   
  
ambos iban del brazo. seguramente los gemelos le dijeron lo del baile. qué podía hacer? absolutamente nada al respecto. Ron tenía razón, era un egoísta. no había ningún problema en que Wood fuera con Nirvana... no, sí lo había. pero por qué?!   
  
-oye Ron, Nirvana ya no está disponible   
  
-no me digas! con quién irá?   
  
-con Oliver Wood   
  
-qué lástima! bien por él. ahora quién me queda?   
  
-Parvatty?   
  
-con Nicholas   
  
-su hermana?   
  
-ni soñando vuelvo a acercarme a ella!   
  
-Lavander   
  
-aburrido   
  
-alguna amiga de Ginny?   
  
-...te parezco estúpido?   
  
-no, yo le consultaría primero   
  
-no Harry, no!   
  
-alguna del intercambio...no sé, Grietelle?   
  
-la muerta? no   
  
-Nella?   
  
-puede ser...,otra?   
  
-Starla...   
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-Arly?   
  
-con Fontiere   
  
-entonces con Danielle!   
  
-no la conozco   
  
-no es posible que no la hallas visto hasta ahora! bueno, no hay problema, te la enseño el miércoles en herbología, si es que no nos la cruzamos antes. te va a gustar   
  
-y si ya la invitaron? mejor no Harry   
  
-entonces con quién?- de pronto un entro e la mente de Harry un pensamiento como un tambor africano:"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"-...bueno, tú ya verás...zzzzzzzzzz...   
  
***   
  
Lunes en la mañana, todos fueron a despedir a Wood. en especial Nirvana, que parecía dispuesta a esperar toda la vida.   
  
a la tarde en el despacho de McGonagall estaban todos los del intercambio y Harry. McGonagall dio un anuncio   
  
-alumnos, como sabrán, todos los alumnos de 5to a 7mo recibirán clases adelantadas por igual. aparte de estas clases, se les dará a ustedes particulares para los elegidos por el Oráculo de Andares. aquí tengo la lista de los elegidos: Avanto   
  
Chalco (las dos)   
  
Diamond   
  
Ducan   
  
Gresham Mathers   
  
Heavy   
  
Howash   
  
Ingham Clock   
  
Lara Nano   
  
Linus   
  
Magnét   
  
Narcny, Nirvana   
  
Potter   
  
Startkey   
  
Tourse   
  
-Los que no han sido llamados pueden tomar estas clases opcionalmente. solo vengan conmigo y los anotaré.   
  
***   
  
Miércoles en la mañana, Ron detuvo a Hermione en la sala común   
  
-oye... vienes conmigo al baile?   
  
-...pues...has invitado a otras ya?   
  
-y sin esperanza... vienes?   
  
-...bueno...si...está bien...   
  
-...bien...   
  
Hermione salió corriendo de la sala común y Ron, casi volando, subió al dormitorio y se tiró en su cama hundiendo su cara en la almohada.   
  
En clase de herbología, cuando recién entraban entrando al invernadero 6, Ron le comentaba a Harry que ya había invitado a Hermione. "no me quedó de otra!" dijo, como si fuera así. en realidad había estado esperando a que todas las chicas fueran invitadas para que pareciera que como sólo ella quedaba...   
  
-y Danielle?   
  
-ya te dije, ya debe tener pareja   
  
-buenos días a todos!!!   
  
-BUENOS DÍAS!!!   
  
-Hoy van a aprender acerca de los 15 tipos descubiertos de Tentáculas Venenosas. Tomen nota- descubrió una muestra, una planta pequeña, como un bulbo con raíces finas, del que salían 2 tallos y 6 hojas al rededor- así es como se ven las tentáculas cuando acaban de nacer. cuando crecen se notan las diferencias, a partir del 2do mes de vida...   
  
-"segundo mes... de vida"- repetía Harry mientras escribía   
  
-rayos, ya no tengo tinta- dijo Ron   
  
-toma- dijo la chica que estaba a su lado, poniendo un tintero lleno al lado del de Ron, que estaba vacío   
  
-gracias- respondió si levantar la mirada. Sprout seguía dictando:   
  
-...cuando los tallos crecen, sus extremos desarrollan cabezas con dientes filudos y el bulbo también. esto es al 4to mes, por lo general. algunas especies desarrollan a los 6 o 7 meses, o en el caso de la "philocarnívorus dentricus" de la selva sur amazónica, a las 10 semanas. Esta especie llega a tener entre 3 y 6m. de altura. las especies que veremos hoy son la "philocarnívorus dentricus palmarum" occidental y la "philocarnívorus movilus" belga. Vengan por aquí y traigan apuntes.   
  
salieron por la puerta trasera. a Harry le pareció raro que Hermione no halla levantado la mano durante toda la clase. en los jardines se detuvieron frente a varios grupos de tentáculas. Sprout prosiguió:   
  
-...estos dos tipos de tentáculas desarrollan normalmente. notarán que unas son más verdes y otras más amarillentas. las verdes son "dentricus" occidentales. su mordedura provoca una enfermedad llamada "clorophilus denta" que se manifiesta con el enverdecimiento de todo el cuerpo a partir del punto mordido y el crecimiento de tentáculos en este. los amarillentos son los "movilus" belgas. en sus 9 meses de vida sus raíces se desprenden del suelo y se convierten en tentáculos que les ayuda a movilizarse. la mordida de este tipo de tentácula inyecta en el cuerpo de la victima una sustancia que paraliza una parte del cerebro. esto hace que la persona piense que está pasando lo mejor se su vida y se sienta muy bien cuando, en realidad, se lo están comiendo vivo...   
  
al final de la clase ingresaron al invernadero para recoger sus cosas   
  
-Scusi-dijo una vocecilla dulce dirigiéndose a Ron- terminaste con el tintero?   
  
-si, toma...-Ron se volteó con el tintero en la mano, el cual casi cae al suelo, que cuando Ron vio a su dueña, todo él empezó a temblar   
  
-espero que te halla sido útil-dijo la niña, en tono sutil. las mejillas de Ron se tornaron rosas. Harry reconoció de inmediato a la chica de ojos caramelo, voz dulce y expresión de ángel.   
  
-hola Danielle, no te hemos visto en el GIC   
  
-no he podido asistir por motivos de salud, pero cuesto sábato estaré ahí, es un hecho   
  
-bien! este es mi amigo Ronald. nosotros le decimos Ron   
  
-un gusto, Ronald- dijo ella, con la más graciosa sonrisa   
  
-igualmente- balbuceó Ron, sonriendo como tonto, ya que no podía hablar   
  
-nos vemos luego, adiós (vamos Ron... VAMOS RON)   
  
-adiós...   
  
-Ciao- respondió ella 


End file.
